Temporary
by ChildOfSea
Summary: They hate each other but they made a pact to go out to prevent others from asking them out. From fake high school sweethearts to roommates at Olympia University. Will this temporary pact ever turn into true love or will they kill each other before they can find out? This is the story about how a Wise Girl like her and a Seaweed Brain like him met. Disclaimer rights to Rick Riordan.
1. Goodbyes and Hellos

**Goodbyes and Hellos**

**Annabeth**

Memories, happy and sad are all precious, so gods I hope that they are precious to you too. This was the place where everything started, and where I first met you. That was the place where our temporary romance became a real one. Where a wise girl like me met a seaweed brain like you and this is our story.

**Ψ**

_BRING!_ And with the bell going off, senior year at Goode High was over and it was officially the start of summer break.

"Hey Annabeth," someone called.

"Hey Piper what's up," I asked. It was Piper one of my best friends, she has these really cool eyes that change colours, so every time you blink it's a different colour. She also has nice brown hair but with a weird haircut that looks like two year olds attacked her with a pair of safety scissors.

"So what are you doing for summer break," she asked.

"I'm going to visit Thalia in the hospital," I replied. Thalia has been my best friend since I was seven but unfortunately she went into a coma, and has been it in one ever since. Her mom died and her father remarried to this new lady who I swear hates my guts. The only reason why she has been in the hospital for so long is because her dad still thinks that she can make it and him being super rich helps with the hospital bills.

"Hey babe, what's up," my boyfriend called out.

"Hey Percy, walk me to my car," I asked. "Bye Piper."

**Ψ**

"Okay Percy they're gone you can drop the act now," I told him.

"Good," he replied.

"Remind me again why we are pretending to go out again," I asked.

* * *

"_Hey Chase I need to talk to you."_

"_What do you want Jackson, you know we both can't stand each other so let's make this quick."_

_He was running his fingers through his hair, which is what he does when he's nervous. "Look I need you to be my fake girlfriend."_

"_WHAT! Why me?" I questioned his odd request._

"_Because according to Silena, we are the "King and Queen" at Goode, plus that new girl Rachel Elizabeth Dare is hitting on me and it's awkward," Percy explained._

_I stared into his green eyes, and from what I could read it looks like he was telling the truth. "So what's in it for me then?"_

"_Well you won't have annoying guys asking you out every day, unless if you like it," he wiggled his eyebrows._

"_Don't push it Jackson."_

"_Plus it's only during school hours, after that we can go back to hating each other's guts."_

_I thought about it for a while before I answered. "Fine, Percy Jackson I'll be your fake girlfriend but this is only going to be temporary."_

* * *

"Because you have a secret crush on me," he said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"First of all I do not, second stop wiggling your eyebrows it's creepy and third high school is over so our little temporary romance is over and I don't need you in my life anymore so bye Jackson," I told him as I went to my car and drove away.

**Ψ**

"Bye dad, I'll miss you," I said as I got out of the car.

"Bye sweetie, and contact me if anything happens," he kissed my cheek.

As of today I'm back at the bottom of the food chain, starting my freshman year at Olympia University. I love this school it has one of the best architect course in New York, but the one thing that I don't get is why for the dorms, instead of people of the same gender living together, it is one boy and one girl in one dorm, personally I find it stupid.

"Excuse me can I pick up my timetable and dorm key," I asked the lady at the desk. "My name is Annabeth Chase."

"Okay sweetie, just give me a sec," she replied.

"Annabeth!" I heard someone call and tackle me in a hug.

"Piper," I said while returning the hug.

Before I could continue talking the lady called my name.

"Annabeth Chase, here you go, this is your timetable,you will be in room six on the third floor and welcome to Olympia University, my name is Hestia." The lady/ Hestia called.

Piper grabbed my schedule. "Annabeth I missed you, but let me see your schedule first."

I chuckled. "First of all Piper, I was with you pretty much the whole summer except for last week and second you already took my schedule anyways let me look at it too."

_Chase, Annabeth. Room 306_

_English- Mr. Apollo_

_Math- Mrs. Dobbs_

_Chemistry- Mr. Hermes_

_Architecture- Mrs. Athena_

"Cool, we have 3 classes together, I have politics with mom- I mean Aphrodite," Piper said. "Anyways where's your dorm?"

Piper would never tell you this, but she has always had a knack for convincing people, and getting people on her side, so she should be a really good leader.

"306, you," I answered/asked.

"110, I think it is pretty close-ish," Piper replied. "Anyways let's head to our rooms, I wonder who my roommate is, maybe he's really good looking."

"Don't hold your breath Piper" I laughed.

We made our way to the dorms and said our temporary goodbyes; since I have most of my classes with her I would be seeing her a lot. I got to my room and started unpacking, since we have one week before class start I opened a bottle of water and decided to start decorating my room.

"Hey can you let me in, Hestia gave you both keys and forgot about me," a voice called out while knocking on the door.

I opened my door and did a spit take at the owner of the voice. I knew the voice was familiar but come on. The fates must hate me.

"What are you doing here Jackson? This is my room," I scowled at him.

"Good to see you too Chase," he wiped the water of his face. "Looks like we are going to be roommates for the next four years."

* * *

**[A/N] For the sake of the story, the schedule is going to be like a high school one.**

**The rooming has to do with the cabins back in Camp Half Blood.**

**Trivia: Guess who Piper's roommate is.**


	2. Welcome to Hell

**Welcome to Hell**

**Percy**

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Annabeth yelled from her room along with a bunch of curses from different languages.

"In the kitchen sweetheart," I told her. As she came into the room I grabbed the counter to keep myself from falling on the ground as a laughed.

"First how could you do this! And second, I'm not your little temporary girlfriend anymore she you can drop the act," she said.

"Well Annie-"

"It's Annabeth,"

"Fine. Well Annabeth you see I wanted to wake you up, so I did," I said as if it was completely obvious.

"You didn't have you," she said with fake innocence and a fake smile.

"Well if I remember correctly you said that you weren't going to make this easy for me and you were the one who started it, right sweetheart."

* * *

_Okay rooming with Nico who snores like crazy I can handle. Staying with the Stoll's who steal my stuff I can handle. But rooming with a hot, smart girl who I had a temporary 4 year relationship with, now that will be hard. As I approached the front desk and picked my stuff up Hestia told me that she accidentally gave both key to my roommate. So I got to my dorm and for my lovely welcoming (note the sarcasm) I got water all over my face._

"_What are you doing here Jackson," she asked. I could pretty much hear the venom oozing out when she said that._

_So I did what came natural to me, I replied with sarcasm. "Good to see you too Chase," I said while wiping her spit of my face. "Looks like we are going to be roommates for the next four years," the look on Annabeth's face was priceless, if this was a cartoon steam would be coming out of her ears and her jaw would be on the ground. As I started to walk in to our room, she tripped me and I fell face first. "Well then," she said. "You really should be more careful Percy you could hurt yourself. Oh and if we are going to room together I should just let you know that I will never make things easy for you."_

* * *

"Ugh! I've had enough."

"And where are you going Chase?"

"It doesn't concern you Jackson." And with that she slammed the door and left. I smiled and shook my head before getting ready to go meet Beckendorf and his brother Leo for lunch.

**Ψ**

"Hey guys," I called out to the brothers. When you first see them the last thing you would think they were would be siblings. Long story short their dad Hephaestus met Beckendorf's mom first until she passed away during her first year of college then after grieving for around a year he met Leo's mom in an engineering course he was taking. Unfortunately back in 2003 she passed away in a fire at work.

"Hey so where are we going? Cause I'm starving, are you because I'm really hungry," Leo started to spazz out.

"He put too much sugar in his coffee this morning," Beckendorf defended his brother.

"Well there's this little café close by, we can eat there," I suggested. The brothers shrugged and I led the way.

"Hey isn't that Annabeth?" Leo pointed out. I looked to where he was pointing only to see two heads of blonde and one of them belonging to a certain roommate of mine and the other belonging to the one and only Luke Castellan. From what I know Luke and Annabeth along with my cousin Thalia go way back and he was pretty much a second older brother to Annabeth, the first one being her actual brother Malcolm. I've heard stories about my cousin but I've never met her because during my childhood dad and my uncles were mad at each other and avoided each other but after Thalia's accident which resulted in her landing in a coma to said day, Annabeth with a concussion and Luke with brushed ribs and a broken arm, my dad and uncles put aside their differences and made up. From what my mother told me Thalia, Annabeth and Luke got caught up in a misunderstanding with a gang and Thalia decided to lead them away while Annabeth and Luke made a run for it, luckily help arrived in time. "Hey you know what we should do? We should spy on them," Leo shouted that causing them to turn around.

"You know you aren't a really good spy," I told him while Beckendorf shook his head wondering how he was related to Leo, that boy was really ADHD.

"Well you and Leo can go listen in their conversation while I go order and pretend that I don't know you," Beckendorf said while he scanned through the menu.

"Hey Annabeth," he said while hugging her. "How do you like Olympia?"

"It's okay but my roommate is Jackson," she told him. Luke was the first person and only person that Annabeth told about the whole fake romance thing only to prevent him from beating me up.

"Him? Out of all the people him?" Luke complained while playing the other brother card.

"Yea I know I still can't believe that he's Thalia's cousin," she said. Instead of having the same last name as our fathers we each took our mother's maiden name, while our father's claimed that it was so we can have a 'normal' life, Nico was pretty sure it was only to prevent us from embarrassing them. I know that Nico doesn't have the best relationship with his father since he always compared him with his older sister Bianca but I know that my dad does want the best for me because when I went with his last name I learned the hard way what true friends were.

Leo and I gave up on spying on Annabeth and Luke when our food came. When we finished I noticed that Annabeth wasn't done yet so I said my farewells to the brothers and decided to go home to take a shower and think of another prank to pull on her.

I finished showering and almost finished changing but just as I was about to put a shirt on I thought of a perfect prank for Annabeth so I exited the washroom with my shirt in my hand but it dropped when I saw Drew sitting on my couch. "What are you doing here?" I asked while suppressing a shudder. She was sitting with one leg on top of the other while fixing her lipstick. While I asked that I was debating whether or not she was in casual clothes or if she was getting ready to go to the pool. She had a leather halter top that barely went past half of her torso, along with a mini, mini, mini skirt along with something under that looked like a fishing net and a pair of knee high boots.

"Well Percy," she purred and this time I did shudder. "I came to see you," she started to walk towards me slowly.

"How did you get in?" I asked while taking a step back.

"I have my ways," then she attacked me but not with a weapon or anything like that, it was worse. She attacked me with her lips while I just stood there wide eyed and frozen in shock. When I did get my senses back I realized that I was on the couch and I tried to push her off but for a tiny girl she was strong. Just as I was about to try to push her off again, the door opened and in stepped Annabeth. She too froze in shock for a bit but thankfully snapped out of it.

"Do you have to do that in here?" she asked while gesturing to the living room. When she spoke Drew finally stopped attacking me while she glared at Annabeth.

I wanted to thank her but I was too stubborn at the moment. "Do you have a problem with that Chase," I asked but my voice wasn't sounding angry which was bad because I didn't want her to know that I owed her one.

"Yes I do, you see we have to share this area, so I would like if you didn't make out with her here instead go into your room" she said as if she was explaining to a three year old.

"Now hon," Drew said with a fake nice girl act. "It's okay to be jealous, I mean he was your ex-boyfriend. I don't know how you could dump all this," she dragged her hand up my torso and I tensed up.

"Well hon," she mocked her tone. "I did dump his sorry butt, now if you don't mind leave," she pointed to the door, Drew threw her one last glare before leaving.

"Why did you have to ruin it," I complained but I was still very thankful.

"Well if you must know" she threw me my shirt. "She made my life miserable, plus it's gross," she started walking to her room and slammed the door and I just started at her door in a trance but I was broken out of my trance by a scream. Annabeth's to be exact.

I ran into her room, and there she was little miss I'm-too-cool-to-talk-to-you on her bed frozen.

"J-Jackson HELP," she screamed the last part while pointing to something.

I couldn't help but laugh at was she was pointing at. The great Annabeth Chase cowering on her bed screaming at a spider, "I'll help but only if you ask nicely."

"J-Jackson not the time," she yelled.

"Okay then, if you aren't going to ask nicely then I'll just leave," And I started heading out.

"Fine. Jackson please help me," she said.

"Not good enough. How about Percy my hero please save little old me from that spider," I mocked her with a high pitched voice.

"Don't push it," She gritted her teeth after each word.

"Fine, I'll leave," and I headed towards the doors again.

"You win this time. Percy please get rid of the spider," she said really quickly.

I shrugged. "That's the closest that I'll get," and stepped on the spider.

"Thanks Percy," she mumbled under her breath and I left her room with a smirk. I decided to relax on the couch when I got a text.

_Party. 1104._

_Freshman only._

_7pm._

I thought to myself why not. "Hey Annabeth you going to the party," I shouted.

"Yeah," she shouted back.

"Wear something nice for me," I yelled.

"Percy!" she exclaimed but she didn't sound angry she sounded more embarrassed.

So after the little spider accident, she started calling me by my first name, what does that make us friends? No maybe acquaintances? I thought to myself maybe it's time to get to know my 'girlfriend' of 4 years a little better, and the party is where I was going to start.

* * *

**[A/N] Answer: Jason Grace.**

**Congrats to: Guest.**

**Trivia: Who's room is 1104?**


	3. Not So Bad

**Not So Bad**

**Annabeth**

I didn't want to give Percy the satisfaction of winning but I did want to wear something nice for the party, but in the end my pride won. I ended up wearing my favourite oversized shirt, which had a giant owl on it and a pair of denim shorts. Percy on the other hand, I hate to admit it looked nice. Cue the gagging noises. He was in a smile orange shirt that had CHB on it, which showed off his muscles and a pair of jeans, simple, but he made it work.

"Not so bad Chase," Percy said.

"Are you checking me out Jackson," I questioned.

"In your dreams Chase but I do know that you like what you see," I just simply rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Whatever, come on let's go to the party."

**Ψ**

"Hey, welcome to the part-"she didn't get to finish her sentence when I interrupted her.

"KATIE!" I yelled and tackled her into a hug. "I haven't seen you since 11th grade when you left, what are you doing here, wait who's your roommate?"

"ANNABETH! I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch, I was so busy trying to keep up and trying to get into this school, anyways, my roommate is right there," Katie pointed a pair of twins? "Before you ask Annabeth, no they're not twins, the taller one is my roommate Travis and the shorter one is his younger brother Conner Stoll, they're 9 months apart and watch your belongings around them," she whispered the last part to me. "Anyways come on in, Piper just showed up a while ago."

"Thanks," and I headed in. I was having a fun time talking with Piper, catching up with Katie until both of them got pulled away. That's when I took the time to see who was at the party: there were a group of kids in weird clothing, almost like pyjamas but I ignored them. I saw some familiar faces around, like Will Solace, and his half-brother, I think his name was Michael Yew, I saw Thalia's cousin Nico, Piper dancing with Jason, Katie was yelling at Travis, or was it Conner, Drew was making out with Dylan and Silena was dancing with Beckendorf.

"Hey there beautiful," a voice said behind me. At first I thought it was Percy but when I turned around, it was some guy in an eye patch, weird.

"Hi," I said nervously.

"My name is Ethan but you can call me anytime," he said.

I laughed in my head at how bad that pickup line was. "Well then anytime, could you please leave me alone?"

"Come on sweet thing, I know that you want me, let's go dance," he started tugging on me.

"No thanks," and I started to leave.

"Why not," Ethan asked getting closer. I stepped back trying to create space, but it's kinda hard when you're against a wall.

"Stay away from her," another voice called out. I realized that I recognized that voice. It was Percy's; I'd never thought I'd be happy to hear his voice.

"Oh and who are you?" Ethan questioned.

"I'm her boyfriend," Percy came beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me close. He hasn't done this since we 'went out'.

"Tsk, whatever man," with that he left.

"Thanks again," I mumbled.

He smirked. "No problem Chase, hey they're playing truth or dare, wanna join?"

"Sure." In the circle was Percy, Piper, Nico, Jason, Silena, Beckendorf, Will, Katie, the Stoll's and I.

"Ooh, my turn," Silena said. "Annabeth, truth or dare?"

Since it was Silena, if it was truth, she was probably going to ask me about my love life, and her dares might not be so bad. "Dare," I said confidently.

It's like she read my mind and knew I was going to pick this because she had a mischievous look that could make the Stoll's jealous. "I dare you to go and prank calls Luke and tell him that you're pregnant…" she thought for a bit. "With Percy's baby."

I wanted to say something but no words came out, so I closed it and ended up looking like a fish. Percy on the other hand was rambling about how even though this was a joke Luke was going to kill him. I gave Silena a do-I-have-to-do-this-look instead of answering my question she just handed me a phone.

I dialed the number and Luke picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" Luke asked.

"Hey, Luke it's Annabeth."

"Hey Annie, what's up, how's the party?"

"It's great, so um I need to tell you something. I'mpregnantwithPercy'sbaby. "

"Could you repeat the last part and slowdown?"

"I said….. I'm pregnant with Percy's baby."

"WHAT! WHERE IS HE! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Luke started freaking out.

"LUKE!" I yelled.

"What is it, you better not be defending him, if you decide to have this baby, you better make sure he's there raising it, how could you be so stupid and get pregnant ANNABETH!"

"LUKE! It was a dare."

"Oh… well then, that's embarrassing, but if he really does get you pregnant if be the first person to kill him."

"Umm, okay, thanks Luke, sorry about that bye," and I hung up.

"Well," Silena asked while holding the 'l'.

"At first he wanted to kill Percy, then I told him it was a dare, so the calmed down, but then he said if it did happen, he'd kill you first Percy."

Percy gulped and sunk back into his seat. "Well then, that's nice, hey it's getting late, want to head back Annabeth?"

"Yea sure, bye guys," I waved to the group and left with Percy.

We started headed back to our dorm with an awkward silence, and he decided to break it first.

"About Luke killing me…" Percy started.

I laughed. "Don't worry about it, I told him it's a dare."

"So I get to live?" he nervously chuckled.

"Yup" I said popping the p before adding. "For now, anyways thanks for saving me today and yesterday."

"No probs, so what does that make us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, everyone still thinks we're going out, which we aren't so does that make up friends," he stuck out his hands.

I thought about it for a while "Sure, friends it is," and I shook his hand. Maybe this friendship won't be so bad.

* * *

**[A/N] Answer: Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner.**

**Congrats to: _16thmoon_****.**

**Cameo: The Kane Chronicles characters, there were a group of kids in weird clothing, almost like pyjamas.**


	4. Our First Fake Date as Friends

**Our First Fake Date as Friends**

**Annabeth**

"Are you ready," Percy asked me.

"Percy I've been your fake girlfriend for four years, another four won't be so hard," I replied.

"Yeah, but now that we're friends won't it become awkward?"

"You are such an idiot, come on we're going to be late for our double date with Piper and Jason."

"I still can't believe that Jason finally got the guts to ask her out."

"Isn't it weird to think that your cousin is dating my best friend?"

"Yet you think it's perfectly normal that you're 'going out' with your friend as of yesterday."

I rolled my eyes and headed out the door. I had to admit as his fake girlfriend he looks really nice. Percy was wearing an old swim team hoodie that says JACKSON on the back with some khaki shorts. Me, I left my so called princess curls are down and I'm wearing the pair of owl earrings my dad got me with jean shorts and a light orange long sleeve shirt.

"Hey where are we meeting them again?" Percy opened the dorm door.

"At Demeter's Garden," I locked the door and answered him.

**Ψ**

"Hey Pipes," I pulled her into a hug while Percy and Jason nodded to each other, honestly I never understood why guys do that, I mean is it that much trouble for them to just say hi?

"So, how did this happen?" I moved my hands in a huge circle around Jason and Piper.

"Well, it was after you guys left we continued to play truth or dare and Silena dared Jason to kiss me," Piper started to blush at the memory.

"Then on our way back to our dorm, I asked her out," Jason finished Piper off.

"Aw look at that, they're already finishing each other's sentences," Percy started talking in baby talk.

"Watch it Jackson," Jason raised his voice.

"What are you going to do about it Grace," Percy retorted.

Even though they are cousins on their father's side, they took their mother's maiden name, they're fathers wanted them to have a 'normal' life so their last name isn't Olympiad. Another long story, as I explain about Thalia and Jason's father, Zeus Olympiad, a super-rich dude who owns pretty much everything air related in the states. Percy's dad Poseidon owns everything water related while Nico, Bianca and Hazel's dad Hades owns underground related activates and jewel related too. Also while Bianca and Nico are full siblings Hazel has a different mother, which is another long story.

It's funny how a few seconds ago Jason and Percy looked like they were about to rip each other's throats out now are laughing as if nothing happened.

"Come to think about it Annabeth, you never did tell us how you and Percy started going out, I just remember that one day you guys came to school and announced that you guys are dating," Piper defending Jason.

Curse Piper's curiosity, thankfully Percy got this. "You see it was March 6th and I took her to the lake for a canoe ride, and as we finished the ride, a few friends helped me hold signs that spelt WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

I shot him a grateful look as he gave me his lopsided smile in return.

"Awwwww," Piper squealed, even though she plays down her looks sometimes Piper is a real girly girl like her mom. "Man Jason, you got to man up next time you ask me out." Which ended up in Percy on the receiving end of an unwanted death glare, it looked as if Jason's eyes flashed like lighting.

"Enough about us can we go eat," I tried to change the subject before Jason was about to rip Percy's throat out for the second time in the past 10 minutes.

Our lunch date ended with Piper and I slapping our respective dates for being so oblivious, our little waitress was batting her eyes like it was a horrible twitch and I swear if she twirled her hair anymore it would have fallen off. The nerve of that girl, she even messed up Piper's order which almost made her eat meat again and spilled water all over my shirt. Luckily for Jason Piper forgave him after a bit of begging but Percy wasn't.

"Annabeth wait," Percy chased after me.

I started quickening my pace, unfortunately he caught up. "What Percy."

"What's wrong, why are you so mad?" Percy asked.

This boy is completely hopeless, even though we were friends I still felt mad. "The problem is that my 'boyfriend'," I said with air quotations around boyfriend. "Acted as if it was nothing when the waitress flirted with him, and did nothing when she spilled water all over me."

I took a deep breath trying to calm down before looking at Percy. Suddenly his eyes grew, as he was hit with sudden realization. "Gods Annabeth, I'm so sorry, I had no idea she was flirting with me and as for your shirt here," He handed me his hoodie, which resulted in me staring at his 6-pack showing from his t-shirt.

"Thanks," I muttered and put his hoodie on, it smelled like him, even though it is a swimming hoodie it smelled like the ocean instead of chlorine.

We started walking back to our dorm in somewhat of an awkward/comfortable silence before I decided to break it. "Really a canoe ride? And signs asking me out, where did you get that idea from?"

Percy chuckled, "Actually it was from one of my mom's books, so I borrowed it."

"Really, Sally writes books?"

"Yup, her first one is out and she's working on her second."

The rest of the walk was in more of a comfortable silence instead of awkward and that was how my first fake date as friends with my fake boyfriend/ friend. Boy is this relationship confusing, what's even worse, classes start as of tomorrow.

* * *

**[A/N] You get it 03, 06, Poseidon and Athena**.


	5. Drama in English

**Drama in English**

**Percy**

"Percy wake up," I felt someone shaking me.

"5 more minutes mom," I mumbled, I felt the person stop shaking me and smiled, but it wasn't even 5 minutes of silence before they came back into my room.

"GODS WHAT HAPPENED," I screamed.

"Well 'son' since I've been trying to wake you up for the past 10 minutes and you claim that I'm your mother I decided to stop being nice and poured water all over you," Annabeth innocently smiled.

"Well I'm up now, now can I go back to sleep?" I asked and I ended up on the other side of a glare again. "Fine, fine I'm getting up."

"Eww put a shirt on Jackson," Annabeth covered her eyes even though she was only teasing me, she's seen me shirtless a bunch of times at swim meets when she played the supportive girlfriend.

"Aww come on Annabeth I thought we were friends now," I pouted.

"Fine then, Percy go change and while you're at it wipe the drool off your mouth, you drool when you sleep and your pillow is the unfortunate victim," she smirked and threw a pillow at me.

My face heated up for some reason, "Get out, or I'll change right here."

"Fine, I'm gone, and make we're going to be late you know, you have 15 minutes before classes start, bye," and she left.

'Oh crap' I thought to myself, I jumped out of bed, took the worlds quickest shower, brushed my teeth, washed my face, I was about to comb my hair but it was a lost cause, I threw some clothes out and ran into the kitchen hoping to find food. Food I did find, to be more exact it was left there for me with a little note attached on it.

_**Dear Percy,**_

_**Since we're friends now here,**_

_**I figured that you would be impossible to wake up.**_

_**But when I did you would be late,**_

_**then you would have no time to find food.**_

_**So here.**_

_**Don't expect this often though.**_

I smirked at this part.

_**And stop smirking.**_

How did she know?

_**And if you're wondering how I know, it's because I'm awesome.**_

I was trying to figure out how she knew me.

_**Now stop trying to figure me out and just eat.**_

_**-Annabeth**_

I sighed in defeat and dug into my waffles. I have to admit this girl is amazing, she even remember the blue food dye. Okay I should explain it, so I love the colour blue and my mother spoiled me by putting blue food dye in everything, but that wasn't even the fun part, since my dad would only be home every now and then, when we was home he would have the funniest face when he eats the food.

Back in high school when my mom found out about me dating Annabeth she made me bring her home, the only thing my mom didn't know was that Annabeth and I were fake dating, but when I did bring her home my mom made her stay for dinner and well we have blue food, so naturally she asked. After dinner Annabeth and I explained to my mom about the fake dating and even thought she was sad she loved Annabeth and made me invite her over.

"CRAP," I shouted out, I looked at the clock and realized that I only have 7 minutes to get to class, I looked at my schedule my first class was English with Mr. Apollo, and I ran out probably breaking some record on my way since I only knocked over one person and I made it on time.

"Mr. Jackson just in time, please take a seat," my teacher Mr. Apollo said. "Anyways my name is Apollo, no Mr. needed maybe lord or something like that would work, as I was saying I am your English teacher, and between you and me I'm way better than my sister who teaches here," he added a wink after that. "Anyways although this is the first class I thought you should know that we will be starting right away, now this is my favourite unit to teach, we shall be doing a play. We will we doing a play for this term and that will be your mark, simple right and after the term is over we will have a little trip."

"Is he serious," I whispered to Annabeth who was sitting beside me.

She opened her mouth to respond but it wasn't her voice that came out, it was a males'. "Yes Mr. Jackson I am, I would like to make this class fun for my students. Now back to what I was saying the play is 'Les Miserables' and since Mr. Jackson and Miss Chase love talking to each other so much they can play Marius Pontmercy and Cosette. I expect no complaining and for the rest everyone will be picking a number, depending on what number you get you shall play that character. Now everyone pick a number, females pick from the purple bucket and males from the orange."

Soon the cast was decided.

Jason Grace- Jean Valjean

Leo Valdez- Javert

Piper McLean –Fantine

Annabeth Chase – Cosette

Percy Jackson- Marius Pontmercy

Drew Tanaka- Eponine

Travis Stoll- Monsieur Thenardier

Katie Gardner- Madame Thenardier

Connor Stoll- Enjolras

Frank Zhang- Gavroche

Grover Underwood- Bishop Myriel

I can't believe my luck, I ask Annabeth one question and now I'm stuck playing whoever Marius Pontmercy. The rest of English class ended with Mr. Apollo reciting very bad haikus. The rest of the day was easier, in a way, I end up having three classes with Annabeth, and marine biology is a very interesting class, the whole time we were looking at sea life and I would pretend that I was having a conversation with them as I filled out the survey and I finally headed to my dorm, to a very angry Annabeth.

* * *

**[A/N] To guest, March 6th has to do with Poseidon and Athena because March is the third month (03) and three is also the cabin number for Poseidon while 6 for Cabin 6, Athena's cabin number at camp half-blood, hope this clears it up.**

**Purple and Orange, Camp Jupiter and Half-Blood colours, and the school colours.**


	6. Rehearsals

**Rehearsals**

**Percy**

I noticed someone kicking me but I ignored it.

"PST," I heard a voice and the kicking became harder then stopped when something heavy slammed onto my desk.

"I'M UP!" I shouted

"Now honey, you know what happens when you sleep in my class," Mrs. Dobbs my math teacher lectured me.

"Yes Mrs. Dobbs," I sighed

"Honey you better get your eraser ready, those textbooks won't clean themselves," Mrs. Dobbs gave me an evil smile.

"But Mrs. Dobbs, Percy can't stay late, we have rehearsal for English class," Annabeth defended me and thank gods she did.

"Fine then honey, you get away this time, but don't you think that your girlfriend can save you every time," I blushed at Mrs. Dobbs' comment.

Before I could say something back the bell rang and I headed to science with Annabeth.

"Hey," I caught up to Annabeth.

"Hey," she smiled back at me

"So um," I started scratching the back of my neck, some reason I get nervous when I'm around her "Thanks."

"For Mrs. Dobbs? Don't worry about that."

"Not just that, also yesterday morning, and I'm sorry too, getting you to be the star for English class."

"Gods Percy I told you that you don't need to worry about it anymore, sometimes I wonder what's up there," Annabeth knocked on my skull.

"Seaweed," I muttered hoping that she didn't hear me.

"Seaweed huh? I like that, don't you seaweed brain?" Annabeth smirked at me.

"And you Miss Chase, you are a," I thought about it. "A wise girl," I snapped my fingers when I said that.

"Wise girl really? Thanks."

"I didn't mean it as a compliment, it was supposed to be an insult," I fake pouted. "It sounded better up in my head."

She just smirked in her victory, "Come on we're going to be late, I heard we're starting a lab."

**Ψ**

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Hermes, and welcome to chemistry," our teacher introduced himself. "We will be starting our lab today so you will be in partners with whomever you are sitting with," I smiled when I noticed that my partner would be Annabeth. Mr. Hermes continued talking but I zoned out for a bit.

"Percy, come on, not again," Annabeth was snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"What is it Annabeth."

"Come on, we need to get to our station," she grabbed my hand and lead the way.

"Yea sure," I blushed at contact 'Gods Jackson what's wrong with you, she's your fake girlfriend, the thing is only temporary, she's only your friend' I scolded myself mentally, as I absentmindedly poured some mixtures together.

"PERCY! NOT THAT," Annabeth shouted to me but it was too late.

_BOOM!_

"Pft, Annabeth are you okay?" I rushed to her side being careful of the shattered glass around her.

"I'm fine Percy," Annabeth coughed between the words and clutched her leg and prevented from bleeding.

"Annabeth, no you're not, Mr. Hermes I'm sorry, this is my fault, but I need to take Annabeth to nurse," I picked Annabeth up bridal style and started headed out the door.

"Hurry Mr. Jackson, I'll have someone get your notes," Mr. Hermes called after me.

Once again I ran in that record speed I did yesterday just this time carrying another body this time. "Nurse, please help Annabeth, something happened in chemistry class, I think she cut her leg."

"Okay Percy calm down, just lay her down on the cot and I'll treat her," the nurse smiled at me reassuringly.

"JACKSON! What did you do," a new voice yelled at me.

You turned around only to get hit in the jaw "Luke, I didn't mean it."

After I explained to Luke what happened in science class his glare softened a bit but it was still harsh enough to make a grown man cry. He went over to Annabeth who was in the cot and gave her a brotherly kiss before giving me one final glare then he left.

"Percy," Annabeth choked out.

"Annabeth" I ran over to her. "How are you feeling?"

She gave me a _you're-really-asking-me-that_ look, I returned it with a sheepish smile.

"Come on, we better get to our next class," Annabeth sitting up.

"Good to see that you're awake, I got permission from your mo- I mean Ms. Athena that you will be missing your next class, here take these and you will feel better, and now you Mr. boyfriend will be leaving," the nurse gave me sly wink while handing me some ice for the bruise that Luke left.

"U-uh yeah about that, I'm leaving, I'll see you at rehearsals," I gave her a squeeze before letting go of her hand and suddenly missing the warmth of her hand in mind. I gave myself another mental slap and scolded myself again.

**Ψ**

"Okay class first we will be doing the scene when Jason finds Piper on her deathbed," Mr. Apollo announced.

I looked over to Jason who was blushing and smiling at the same time, I guess he would be happy since he gets to sing a duet with his girlfriend in front of the whole class.

"And action!" Mr. Apollo called out.

Jason and Piper started singing and the whole class was captivated and watched in awe.

"Perfect! And cut!" Mr. Apollo shouted. "Great, now Jackson, Chase, Tanaka and Grace, your turn, sing 'Do you hear the people sing?' and then we will be done for the day and action!"

I took a deep breath and swallowed my pride, I don't get why Mr. Apollo is doing this to me, he is skipping from part to part of this we didn't even start in the beginning we started at least a quarter into the play and now we're skipping to the middle/ middle-end it didn't matter because after this I would be done for the day, and I started to sing.

Either I was really bad or I did something right since the whole class was staring at me jaws dropped. "Um sorry?"

For another moment the class was stunned to speak but Mr. Apollo snapped out of it first, "Sorry, Percy why are you sorry? That was amazing!" Mr. Apollo clapped me on the back. "You know what that was good enough, everyone is dismissed for the day."

"So um, was I really that good?" I asked Annabeth

"Jackson you don't need an even bigger ego, come on, mister-that-was-amazing-you-and-the-rest-of-the-cl ass-can-leave-now let's go get something to eat," she mocked Mr. Apollo but who cares.

I smiled and followed her, hey maybe this play thing won't isn't that horrible.

* * *

**[A/N] Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables.**


	7. Showtime

**Showtime**

**Percy**

For the past three months the routine has been pretty much the same, but not that I'm complaining, it's pretty much Annabeth trying to wake me up every morning and succeeding 10 minutes before class starts, then leaving me alone to somehow get ready, eat breakfast while making it to class on time, I swear I should try out for the track team.

Anyways back to my daily routine, after managing making it to class while not choking on the breakfast that Annabeth makes for me, sometimes I wonder what I would do without her. I would get a different note each day saying how she would stop making it for me but she doesn't so I'm thankful for that, along with each note is her somehow figuring me out.

After somehow making it to English on time Mr. Apollo would make us practice for the play, and he's been pushing us harder since the performance in tonight. Then there's math with the demon herself, Mrs. Dobbs, luckily Annabeth has been helping me and preventing Mrs. Dobbs from giving me detention but that won't last long since there wouldn't be any more excuse since opening night is tonight. Chemistry with Mr. Hermes I have managed to stop anymore explosions where glass would end up cutting Annabeth and resulting in Luke giving me a right hook to the jaw.

"Hey Percy are you paying attention," Annabeth was snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Yeah I was and Annabeth," I nervously asked her, afraid of her answer. "Why are you being to patient with me? I mean you make my breakfast for me; you even do the impossible by waking me up in the morning and save me from Mrs. Dobbs, I mean not that I have a problem with it, I'm just wondering."

She sighed and put the textbook down and looked me at, she looked amused? "Because seaweed brain I'm your friend, anymore stupid questions?"

"Oh," I started blushing and smacked myself for my stupidness, I guess she doesn't call me seaweed brain for nothing. "Well, it's not a stupid questions but seeing as how winter break in tomorrow but are you going to go to the council meeting?"

I should probably explain what the council is, basically it's a group of people who work with my father and uncles and together they pretty much run all of America. Annabeth's mom Mrs. Athena, Luke's dad, Piper's mom and a few others work with my family, they also teach here at Olympia University, how they manage to teach and help with a multi-million company I have no idea. Anyways each winter and summer they have this big meeting followed by a party, this year it's bowling, only cause Uncle Zeus is good at the game.

"Yeah I'm going then I'm going to go visit Thalia after, you want to come?" she asked me but not taking her eyes off the textbook.

"To visit Thalia of course I'm going to go, hey can Grover come? He still thinks it's his fault and he's doing everything he can to find a way to help her," Grover is my best friend, he was supposed to bring Thalia home when she ran away but when he did catch up with her finally Annabeth and Luke were there and they were being chased by a gang. Thalia tried to lead them away but ended up in the coma; Grover blames himself because if he managed to convince Thalia elsewise she wouldn't be like that, now he's spending his free time trying to a way to bring her out of the coma.

"He still does how many times we have to tell him, if Thalia was here she would slap him silly, anyways we have to go, the show starts in an hour and Mr. Apollo wants us to be there to get into costume."

**Ψ**

"Hey Mr. Apollo," I greeted my teacher.

"Ah good you're here, your costumes are there, Annabeth got hers so go get changed already and stop talking me to," Mr. Apollo started pushing me into a dressing room.

I have to say this costume is not comfy, how did those people back in time wear clothes like this? I thought to myself as I looked into a mirror but I stopped when I heard a knock on the door.

"Percy, come out," Mr. Apollo called from the other side.

Reluctantly I came out and braced myself to make a fool of myself yet all those thoughts washed away when I saw Annabeth in costume.

She looked at me and smirked, "Hey seaweed brain I think you dropped something."

I looked around to see what I dropped but I didn't see anything "What did I drop?"

"Your jaw," she winked at me and went to talk to Piper.

"Dude, snap out of it," someone else called.

"Oh hey Jason and thanks."

"No problem, but dude stop drooling over your girlfriend," Jason joked.

"Hey like you say, she's my girlfriend, why don't you go find yours," I teased him back.

"Attention everyone attention," Mr. Apollo announced. "Get into your positions, it's show time and break a leg everyone. That means good luck in theatre."

**Ψ**

"Wonderful job everyone, now for one last bow," Mr. Apollo congratulated us as he introduced the main cast.

"Hey Annabeth," I called out to her through the mob of people congratulating us.

"Hey," Annabeth replied as she made her way towards me and we headed outside.

"Look um well here," I said as I shoved a bouquet of flowers into her face while trying to cover my blushing.

"U-um thanks Percy," it might have just been the light from inside and the darkness from outside playing a trick on my eyes but I swore I just saw Annabeth blush, for some reason she's been doing it a lot for the past few months, I wonder why.

"You like them," I said probably with a maybe too much enthusiasm making my voice go a bit higher at the end. "I didn't know what type of flowers to get so I got you some roses, and of course they had to be blue."

"Thanks seaweed brain," and she gave me a quick peak on the cheek, I would have been standing there for the rest of my life with a stupid smile on my face and my hand to my cheek if it wasn't for my phone going off.

"Hello," I asked the caller, it was probably stupid to not check the caller id before picking up.

"PERSEUS JACKSON," the caller screamed through the phone. I checked the id and gulped, something was up, he never calls me.

* * *

**[A/N] Trivia: Who do you think the caller is?**


	8. Retrieving a Bowling Ball

**Retrieving a Bowling Ball**

**Annabeth**

**9 Days until the Meeting**

As I saw Percy come out of the changing room my own jaw dropped, he looked really handsome yet goofy in his costume, luckily no one noticed and I embarrassed Percy instead. Yet there was some warm and happy feeling I got when I saw him blush after my comment but it was probably nothing. I overheard Jason comment to Percy after I turned around and also heard his reply, I was walking away already so that no one could notice my blush, and if they did I just wish that they thought it was my makeup. When I received the flowers I couldn't help but blush, I really hope that he didn't notice. I also giggled to myself, stupid seaweed brain doesn't know what roses mean well at least they're blue and not red but to him it wouldn't matter either way.

As I was checking out my flowers Percy's phone rang and the person on the other end didn't sound very happy since he used his full name. "PERSEUS JACKSON," he screamed. Percy looked to see who the caller was and gulped.

"H-hey uncle Zeus what's up," Percy nervously asked, I know he isn't exactly on the best terms with the uncle but when I'd met him, he was a pretty nice man, a bit emotionless but still he was okay.

Even though I was around a metre away from Percy I could still hear Zeus shouting at him or at least I caught a few words, "Thief…. Dirty rotten….. Bowling ball… return…. Or else…. Shall pay…. January 21..." I was putting the pieces together my guess is that Zeus thinks that Percy stole his lucky bowling ball that he was going to use for the council meeting on the 21st and if Percy doesn't return in by then he's going to pay. As Percy hung up I told him my hypotheses and he was amazed and said, "I guess I call you wise girl for a reason."

"So," I asked him.

"So what?"

"Who has the bowling ball? I've been with you since the start of school, if I explained that would he listen?"

"It doesn't matter, Zeus thinks my dad set me up because ever since the last bowling party when my dad got a bunch of people to team up together against him Zeus has never trusted my dad since. Plus I have an idea on who took it."

I was thinking of all the suspects from the council members who have something against Zeus, in other words all of the council members, and then one name popped up "Your uncle Hades."

"My guess too."

"So how are we going to get it back from him, he lives in L.A."

"I would suggest flying but Uncle Zeus has banned me from his and any airline until he gets the bowling ball back."

I was forming a plan inside my head thinking of the best way to somehow get to LA, get a stupid bowling ball and make it back in 10 days, but then I thought of something better,"Why don't we just buy another bowling ball as a replica?"

Percy shook his head, "We can't because it was a designed by uncle himself plus the designs are ripped up anyways."

"Why don't we just ask the Elder Cyclops to help us?" I suggested. Arges, Brontes and Steropes also known as the elder Cyclops are a trio of builders who have worked together to make many items for the council, like the Olympic gold medal worthy bows for the twin archer's Apollo and Artemis who have now retired and teach here at Olympia. They've built Zeus' first airplane the Master Bolt, he even named his bowling ball after it because the day the plane was finished it was when he first won a council competition. Other than Zeus' airplane and Olympic worthy bows, they have made Poseidon's Trident, Percy's father's first ever and most famous cruise boat and along with Hades' Helm of Darkness, which is a device that helps detect the best jewels there are.

"Because Zeus has banned them for interacting with me until he gets his precious bowling ball back, I don't get what's so special about it Uncle Zeus is crazy," Percy exclaimed.

"I wouldn't use crazy Perce, I think paranoid is a better word to describe your uncle," I gave him a pat on the back. Then an idea popped into my head. "PERCY! Luke's dad Hermes can help us, I can ask Luke to ask him if we can borrow a car or something."

Percy loving the idea gave me a huge hug. "Percy. Can't breathe," I choked out.

"Oh sorry Annabeth," Percy rubbed the back of his neck; he looked cute when he did that. 'WOAH Chase, where did that come from?' I scolded myself.

**Ψ**

"Thanks Mr. Hermes," Percy called out as be headed back to our dorm, we had gotten a ride thanks to Mr. Hermes "So what's the plan oh wise one?" Percy mockingly asked me.

"Well since you ask oh seaweed brain," I mocked him back. "We'll pack tonight and head out tomorrow morning, the two of us should make it to LA in 4 days so that would be an eight day trip leaving us two days to get your uncle his precious bowling ball back in time for the meeting."

"How about you make that trip for three instead of two," a new voice said from behind us. I turned to see a familiar red and orange hat, Percy did to.

"GROVER" Percy shouted and pulled into a man hug, "What's up Goat boy?"

"Gods Percy are you ever going to let it go? Just because I have hairy legs than most people you assume that I'm part goat," Grover joked with him.

"Hey it's better than when I called you a donkey," Percy retorted.

"Boys!" I interrupted Grover before he could insult Percy again. "Hey Grover, nice to see you but what are you doing here," I gave him a quick hug. "Also how's Juniper?"

"Nice you see you too Annabeth, I'm here since I am supposed to take you to the meeting and Juniper's great," Grover answered.

"About that Grover…." Percy looked over to me for help.

"Change of plans, we have to go to LA to get Zeus' prized bowling ball or else he's going to kill Perce."

Grover stroked his wispy beard debated what to do before the spoke again, "I can't change your mind now can I and I would prefer my best friend not be get fried by his Uncle, I'm coming with you, and Annabeth don't try to talk me out of this, not since last time." I knew he was talking about the Thalia incident, no matter how many times Luke and I try to tell him that it wasn't his fault, he won't stop blaming himself. He was determined to make it up somehow by protecting Percy, as of this point Grover would be as stubborn as me and no matter what I say I won't be able to change his mind. I let out a sigh in defeat.

"Deal."

* * *

**[A/N] Answer: Zeus**

**Congrats to: ****_LongLiveLaughter._**


	9. Wise Girl Always Has a Plan

**Wise Girl Always Has a Plan**

**Annabeth**

**8 Days until the Meeting**

It was officially the start of winter break, most people in Olympia would either be going on a hiking trip to Switzerland or cruising the Caribbean for the whole break. When people asked me where I was going I told them that I was going to LA with Percy, then to Manhattan for a get together, of course I left out the part about trying to convince his scary uncle to give his paranoid uncle his precious bowling ball back.

"Hey, you ready," Percy knocked on my doorframe and leaned on it causally.

"Yup, what about Grover, where are we picking him up?"

"He said that he's staying at his summer address, so Half-Blood Hill," Percy said while reaching in for the car keys. Of course I was one step ahead of him and snatched it out of his reach.

"Nu-uh, I'm driving," I smirked in his face while dangling the keys in his face and moving them out of his reach as he tried to seize them back.

**Ψ**

"Grover! Hurry up," Percy yelled from the Prius and reached over to honk the horn once again, the 6th time in the past minute but hey who's counting. As he honked the horn, I caught a sniff of the sea, but it was from Percy, I've always wondered why he smelled like the ocean, I asked if it was cologne but he says it's not. My theory is that his dad must have rubbed it off on Percy when he was a baby, since Poseidon is always by the sea either that or Percy has been dropped in the sea a few times.

"I'm here, Di immortals you're patient," Grover yelled back to Percy while running over to the car.

"Ha ha ha very funny Goat-boy."

"Perce that's getting old."

"Well when you shave your legs and get new shoes since those sounds like hooves," Percy gave an embarrassed Grover a victorious grin.

"Just drive Annabeth, please," Grover pleaded to me then I heard him mutter something offensive to Percy as he climbed in.

**Ψ**

"Annabeth can I please drive now," Percy begged, if it wasn't for the seatbelt I bet that he would go on his knees. Grover who was in the back listening to music and texting Juniper couldn't help me shut Percy up.

"If you ask me again I will drive back to that gas station and kick you out," I growled, even though my eyes were on the road I could see Percy shiver. Percy slumped back into his seat and sighed in defeat. Being ADHD Percy couldn't sit still and he kept drumming his fingers on the glass which was bugging me.

"Percy, I can't concentrate if you keep drumming your fingers," but being the rebellious teenager he is, my comment only led him to drum it even louder.

"I'll stop if you let me drive," Percy started to stomp his feet along to the beat with his fingers. But since I am so stubborn, according to my mom I got my extreme pride from her I couldn't let Percy get his way. My residence only lasted for about 3 minutes before I slammed the brakes, causing Grover to slam his head hard and the back of my seat knocking him unconscious. Oops.

"Fine, you win you can drive but you have to stop drumming, tapping your foot and help me with Grover, I knocked him out by mistake."

"Yay," Percy exclaimed like a kindergartener and climbed out of the passenger seat. Seriously what's with boys and the fact that they have to drive?

"Are you happy now?" I asked him; of course it was in a sarcastic manner.

"Yup," Percy gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I held back my blush and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Habit, anyways don't we have to help Grover?" Percy trying to drop the subject headed to the back seat to aid his best friend, it might have been the heat but I think Percy's cheeks just turned pink.

**Ψ**

"Grover wake up," Percy was in the back trying to wake him up, while I started unloading our bags. We arrived at the station where Mr. Hermes got us passes on the Minotaur, when it's at full speed it is the fastest train there is, but the thing is that it can only travel a straight path because it is so fast.

"Food," Grover moaned, and almost slapped Percy in the face.

Seeing as how Percy had no luck in waking him up, I set our bags down and headed to the back seat, I dialed and a number and she picked up on the first ring. "Hey, it's me. He won't wake up, can you please?" I spoke into the phone and put it next to Grover's ear while covering mines. Percy looked over to me with a confused face but copied what I did. "You're clear," I told her.

"GROVER UNDERWOOD WAKE UP THIS INSTANT OR WHEN YOU GET BACK THERE WILL BE NO ENCHALADAS," this got Grover up in a second who took the phone from me.

"H-hey Juniper," Grover said with a nervous laugh, which for some reason Percy and I both think sounds like a goat bleating. "Okay, I'm sorry, I'll see you when I get back. Bye."

The three of us headed back to the trunk to get the rest of our bags and made our way to the Minotaur.

**Ψ**

"So what's our plan on getting to LA?" Percy asked me.

"We will be taking this train to St. Louis, while we wait for our next train which Mr. Hermes says is called Chimera. We will be staying the night in St. Louis then board Chimera in the morning. Chimera will take us all the way Las Vegas, and then we will be staying in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. Finally we will be taking Charon's until we reach DOA Recording Studios, in other words you Uncle's house," I explained.

"Well I'm going to get a drink, what do you guys want?" Grover asked.

"I'm good," I told him.

"Cherry Coke please, and ask them if they can make it blue," Percy asked, I rolled my eyes at his childness.

Grover gave Percy a look but left anyways.

"Hey, how did you know that that was going to wake Grover up?" Percy asked.

"Because Grover would do anything for two things, enchiladas and Juniper, so what better way than to put them together."

"That, along with our trip to LA is a good plan."

"Hey, wise girl always has a plan," I gave him a smile and got one in return.

* * *

**[A/N] Next chapter: Side Story.**


	10. Side Story: Percy's Prank

**Side Story: Percy's Prank**

**Third**

There were three males in one room with the blinds shut, door closed, and roommates out. The only source of light was coming from a small desk lamp pointing towards the black haired male. They were seated two on one side and the black haired male on the other side. A full on integration or at least as good as it could get in a university dorm room.

"Perseus Jackson," said person gave a glare to the speaker. "Do you expect this mission? Knowing full well that you and you alone will take the blame."

"Percy, buddy, you don't have to do this you know," the younger one of the two males told Percy.

"Hey where are you going, don't touch that," the first male spoke.

"Travis, Connor, if I wanted role play I would have gone to the drama club," Percy spoke to the brothers as he leaned on the wall beside the light switch. "All I need is a good prank to play on my oh so lovely roommate not a game of good cop bad cop."

"Fine, fine here we made a list pranks that won't get you expelled for damaging the property cause we would like you stay here," Travis handed Percy the list of pranks.

"Now remember," Connor grabbed Percy by the shoulders and brought them so that their noses were centimeters apart much to the dislike of the latter. "We. Were. Never. Here." He said each word slowly as if his life depended on it which it probably would because an angry Annabeth is the scariest thing ever.

Percy nodded and headed to the on Campus superstore to buy everything. Percy browsed through the different aisles looking for the supplies. "Some yellow food colouring, salt, a screwdriver, cream cheese, knife, nail polish, pink food colouring, chicken bouillon, permanent markers, and a few fake spiders," Percy read of the list. 'Now how to give Annabeth a headache,' Percy thought to himself before he thought of the perfect idea.

As Percy paid for the items he made a quick phone to a pair of twins and waited for them to set the plan in motion.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello," Percy casually answered the phone. "Annie! It's for you," Percy sang the sentence.

"Don't call me that!" Annabeth spat at him and picked the phone only to find her two annoying brothers on the other line. "What do you want!" as much as she loved them she didn't miss the terrible duo. Annabeth kept talking to her brothers, well it was more of them complaining and giving Annabeth a headache.

Percy on the other side headed towards the water jug and placed a bit something that will end up numbing Annabeth's senses the next morning. He quickly headed back to the living room and continued to watch T.V. as if nothing happened.

"Okay bye Bobby and Mathew," Annabeth quickly hung the phone up and disconnected the phone to prevent her brothers from calling back. 'I need some water, I feel the headache coming already,' Annabeth thought to herself. Annabeth dragged herself out of her room and towards the kitchen.

"Chase," Percy gave Annabeth a sneer.

"Not now," Annabeth had her back to him and didn't notice the smirk on Percy's face. 'Perfect,' they both thought only for different reasons. Annabeth because the 'water' was calming her headache and Percy because phase one of his plan giving Annabeth a headache was completed.

"Goodbye Chase," Percy turned his attention back to the T.V. and waited for Annabeth go back into her room before the smirk came back.

'Why am I so sleepy now? It must be the headache,' Annabeth wondered and plopped onto her bed drifting to sleep.

**Ψ**

Percy woke up earlier than usual and quickly took a shower before getting to work. First he went to Annabeth's room and changed somethings before heading back to the washroom. He first grabbed the screwdriver and got rid of the toilet seat. Then he used it to remove the showerhead so that he could fill it with the chicken bouillon to give Annabeth a flavourful shower before screwing it back on. He used the screwdriver one more time to switch the doorknob so that it would be locked from the outside. Next Percy mixed some yellow food colouring with water and placed it next to the toilet to make it look like he missed. After he stuck the fake spider to the towel and folded it so that it was hidden. Then he changed Annabeth's deodorant and sculpted the cream cheese and that took its place for a cheesy armpit smell. Percy then placed a few drops of pink food colouring into Annabeth's shampoo so the blonde won't be so blonde later. Next he used the nail polish over the bar soap and knowing Annabeth's personality she wouldn't give up to a piece of soap. Lastly Percy put some salt in her toothpaste before removing everything that wasn't needed for the prank and moved them into his room. Phase two was complete and Percy headed to the kitchen and waited for Annabeth to leave her room before phase three could start.

Annabeth woke up and she felt different but she couldn't figure out why and of course it bugged her. She thought maybe a shower would help. She grabbed her bag filled with clothes because she didn't unpack as she just arrived the previous day. What she didn't know was that Percy replaced her clothes with some clothes that made Drew's clothes look long. She ungracefully made her way towards the bathroom.

As Annabeth closed the door she didn't know that it was locked from the outside and Percy quickly started phase three. He grabbed the clear tape he bought and put tape all over the doorframe. Finally he placed the video camera in the perfect location and phase three was complete. He heard phase to in action from a string of words that his mother would wash his mouth out with soap and smiled.

Annabeth was inside she decided to use the toilet but fell in that lead to some curses. When she stepped out she stepped in Percy's 'pee' and once again the cruses were back. Annabeth decided that her shower would come earlier and changed then stepped in. She stood under the shower head wondering why the water took so long, she was about to check but it finally came out. Annabeth closed her eyes and stood under, while her eyes were closed she grabbed her shampoo, the heavier one compared to the conditioner and started to wash her hair. Because her eyes were closed she didn't notice that her lemon shampoo was pink and since her senses were dulled she didn't smell the chicken bouillon. As Annabeth finished rinsing her conditioner out the chicken bouillon was all gone and it was normal water and just in time because Annabeth opened her eyes. She didn't get a change to buy body wash so she settled for a bar of soap that she took from her parent's cabinet. As she rubbed the soap against her arm she noticed that nothing was rubbing off her. She tried again harder, it was only when her arm started to turn red she gave up still upset that she lost to a bar of soap.

She quickly turned the water off and grabbed her towel and wrapped it against herself. Annabeth was wondering why her towel was shorter than normal then she noticed a lump on it. Cursorily she checked and noticed it was a spider and screamed before throwing the towel on the ground. When she noticed that it didn't move before concluding that it was fake, then made a note to once again kill a certain green eyed roommate of hers.

Now fully awake Annabeth went to her bag for her clothes. She put the on when she went to pull her shirt down she noticed that the fabric stopped less than half way. The blonde looked to see that she had a halter top on that could pass off as a bikini top. Panicking she threw all her clothes out her bag only to see the same skimpy clothes all over the floor. When she tried looking for a towel she realized that the fates hated her as her super mini towel. Reluctantly she put the hot pants on, either that or a skirt just as short.

Annabeth made her way towards the sink she opened the tap and filled a cup with water then placed the toothpaste on the brush and started brushing. She brushed only to spit the toothpaste out. 'Jackson is going down,' Annabeth had made her resolve but one more look at her current outfit she decided she'll change then Jackson will be going down.

At this point Percy unlocked the doorknob and rushed to the kitchen to make himself some pancakes, blue of course.

Annabeth grabbed her bag and opened the door only to walk into a bunch of tape. The blonde quickly untangled herself from it and ran towards her room. As she ran past her mirror she noticed a blob of pink. Annabeth stopped and back stepped towards her mirror only to notice that her reflection had pink hair. PINK! Shockingly she grabbed a lock off her hair only to notice that it truly was pink. The skimpy clothing could wait before her resolve came first. "PERSUES JACKSON!" she shouted from her room along with a bunch of curses from the many languages she learned.

* * *

**[A/N] This side story is to celebrate 10 chapters! **


	11. I Look Like Your What?

**I Look Like Your What?**

**Percy**

**8 Days until the Meeting**

fter Grover gave me my drink, which unfortunately wasn't blue and complaining only resulted with me getting slapped by my lovely 'girlfriend'. Sometime during the trip I ended up dozing off. I tried to not drool since Annabeth was sitting next to me. Plus every time I drool I end up getting a drool covered pillow to the face courtesy of Annabeth. Even though I hadn't been drooling I was still alert.

I woke up to a pleasant surprise, Annabeth was asleep on my lap but that was the pleasant part because better her than Grover. The surprise was the fact that Grover who was asleep next to me didn't finish his enchilada. If it was someone else I wouldn't make a big deal but when it comes to Grover he loves his enchilada's as much as I love my mom and Annabeth her architecture. I looked at Annabeth who was sleeping so peacefully, I just had to take a picture, for blackmailing purposes of course.

The rest of the ride I tried falling asleep again but with Grover constantly mumbling something either about the environment, Juniper or enchiladas I just couldn't. Instead I ended up playing with Annabeth's curls and twirled them around my fingers. Every time Annabeth stirred I would freeze but then she would make herself comfortable again and I would go back to playing with her hair, it's actually a really good time consumer.

"Percy?" a half-awake Annabeth asked.

"What's up," I answered her question with a question.

"Why am I asleep on your lap," a now fully awake Annabeth asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Hey don't look at me, I woke up to this," I gestured to Annabeth who was still on my lap.

"Oh," Annabeth blushed and sat up.

"Call the presses, the day has come when Annabeth Chase said an unintelligent answer," I raised my hands up for a dramatic effect, of course this got me some weird looks from the passengers around us.

"Stop being so melodramatic seaweed brain," Annabeth said in a hushed tone, not wanting to attract any more attention than I've already gotten us.

"And she's back," I added in an announcer's voice.

"What a cute couple, don't you think so," an old demon looking lady in an orange hat told the other old ladies beside her, I'm guessing they're sisters.

"I think so," the demon grandma in the green hat responded.

"As do I," purple hat, demon grandma responded.

Annabeth must have heard them too because she turned pink. "So," I tried to start a conversation.

"So," Annabeth repeated in the same manner.

"So, not that I'm complaining but why did you decide to come with me," I asked, truthfully I was glad because when it comes to uncle Zeus and Hades I need as much help as I can get.

"Because I'm the best person to keep you from messing up," Annabeth replied and got her book out. Out of all the things so could use she picked an architecture book, but then again it's Annabeth. To be honest I was kind of envious of Annabeth, she had dyslexia like me along with ADHD yet she still does better than me in everything.

**Ψ**

"Enchilada," I whispered into Grover's ear.

"Where," Grover shot up from his seat looking left and right before realizing what happened and glaring at me.

"Hey," I put my hands up to surrender. "It was the only way to wake you up, unless if you want Juniper to do it." This got Grover to shrink back into his seat, before I pulled him up. "Hey we're here so come on let's go."

"Where's Annabeth," Grover looked around again.

"She went off to get the luggage while I got stuck with waking you up. Hurry up before Annabeth gets cranky, she wants to see some archway or something like that," I told him.

"What took you so long," Annabeth had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot, she was annoyed. "I had to get these all by myself," she gestured to the luggage behind her. I knew she was just trying to make us feel bad because all that was there were 3 small duffel bags.

"So Annabeth shouldn't we head to the arch now," Grover tried to change the subject on a ticked off blonde.

Immediately her face lit up, well I guess that is one way to cheer her up.

**Ψ**

Truth be told I don't get what the big deal of the St. Louis Gateway Arch is, it looks like a giant shopping bag handle that was dug into the ground, in other words something like Piper's mom, Aphrodite would like, but then again considering how the council, which is professionally known as the Olympians where a major contributor of this project, namely Aphrodite I guess this is how they repaid her.

"Annabeth do we-" I was cut off by a murderous glare, I bet it is more frightening than my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare, which according to Grover is quite scary. If I'd had to pick who was scarier between Annabeth, Uncle Zeus or Hades, Annabeth is pretty damn scary. So I decided to shut up and go with Annabeth. Then I saw a familiar head of curly, golden- brown hair.

"Hazel," I screamed and ran up to hug my cousin. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see this before heading to the meeting," Hazel explained.

Now let me explain this is my cousin Hazel, Hades well legally Pluto is her father and her mother was his second wife, which makes her Nico and Bianca's half-sister. Now let me explain about the whole Pluto thing. You see before for a while, the whole council legally changed their names, why I have no idea. Anyways so legally Hazel is the daughter of Pluto and the same thing for Frank and Jason. Uncle Zeus changed his name to Jupiter and another council member Ares, Clarisse's dad who owns a weapons business, just happens to be the military's best friend in the business, changed his name to Mars.

After a quick catching up Hazel had to go, because her plane was leaving soon, I promised that we would catch up at the meeting, that's if Uncle Zeus doesn't kill me before I arrive there, but of course I left the last part out. Finally Annabeth, Grover and I headed towards the arch. But once again we got interrupted, this time it was from some weird lady who ran up to Annabeth and slapped her. I got angry. When she looked over to me she freaked out.

"You, you look like my boyfriend that I once had," she said to me with venom and lust in her voice, then looked over to Annabeth "Your eyes, the woman had the same eyes" and she started cursing.

The whole time I was just thinking, I look like your what?!

* * *

**[A/N] Trivia: Who do you think the crazy is?**

**Cameo: The three furies, an old demon looking lady in an orange hat told the other old ladies beside her.**


	12. Em is for Mad

**Em is for Mad**

**Annabeth**

**8 Days until the Meeting**

I knew it was a bad idea but Percy and Grover being the genius they are thought it was no harm. "Grover I told you so, you too Percy" I yelled at them as we ran away.

"I'm sorry okay, gods let's just get to our hotel," Grover screamed back.

"Grover you are such an idiot," Percy yelled at him.

"Please Percy, you're just not as good," Grover retorted as we ran away from Em. Confused? Let's go back for a bit.

* * *

_I had gotten slapped by some random stranger while Percy had been told that he looked like the random stranger's old boyfriend, my only thought, who would want to go out with her. The lady had a black trench coat on along with sunglasses and a scarf. I wasn't even being shallow by saying that no one would want to go out with her because she was ugly, I was wondering who would go out with a creep like her? Her voice was raspy like it was almost snake like._

"_Your eyes, the woman had the same eyes," the lady told me then started saying some very colourful language. My mind was going on overdrive, judging by the woman, she had been living in the states for a long time, probably went to school here. About half of the population of the states is female and gray eyes were rare, chances of meeting another gray eyed female were possible, possible but rare._

_The woman looked back at Percy and smiled, "Would you like to have dinner with me, all of you can." I knew it wasn't smart but Grover agreed and Percy went along. I knew that I had to go with them to watch them._

**Ψ**

"_Who are you?" I managed to get the question that has been bugging me for the longest time out. "You run up to us, slap me and then tell Percy that he looks like your old lover."_

"_Boyfriend," she corrected me. "And dear my name is Em, now let me tell you daughter of Athena that you should watch what you say around me," she sneered at me, how did she know who my mother was. I felt Percy and Grover tense up beside me. "And you son of Poseidon, let me say you are a carbon copy of your father."_

_I started putting the pieces together in my head, Poseidon was Em's old boyfriend, if I remember correctly which I pretty much always do, mom once mentioned that she had an roommate named Em back in college who thought it was fun to make out with her boyfriend in front of her. I guess that I wasn't the only one who figured something out because Em started talking again._

"_I see that you have figured everything out, as expected of you daughter of Athena, just like your mother," she forced the last few words out. "Would you like to see what your mother did you me," I figured that it was an rhetorical question because she started to remove the scarf covering her hair, or should I say what was left of her hair. What once could have been gorgeous hair was replaced with burned green hair, that looked worse than Piper's hair, at least Piper made the choppy hair look work, but Em it was horrible._

"_Your mother gave me a drink one day and this happened," Em pointed to her hair. "The next day I woke up to it being green, when I tried to style it, it fell off, do you know how devastated I was, your father Poseidon broke up with me the next day and I was humiliated. Your mother even got the whole school to start calling me by my full name Medusa, I hated it."_

"_More like Mad," Percy muttered under his breath._

"_Now you did it," Em/Medusa picked up and knife and prepared to stab Percy, thankfully for his ADHD he moved out of way in time and we ran._

* * *

"Annabeth, which way," Percy yelled.

"I'm hungry," Grover complained.

"Follow me, and Grover make one more comment about being hungry, you won't live to tell the tale, it was your hunger that got us into this mess, and Percy don't you even think about making fun of Grover, your comment didn't help," that got the boys to shut up and I lead the way to the hotel.

**Ψ**

"I'm beat," Percy says and throws his bags down and sat on the edge of a bed.

"I'm still hungry," Grover mumbled and checked the mini fridge hoping that food would be there when he realized that nothing was there he headed to the coffee maker to make some coffee.

"So Grover, come to think about it how old are you now?" I asked. I haven't kept in touch with him for a while, "28? 29? 30?"

"28," Grover stated simply "Hey do you think Juniper would want to marry me?" he sounded worried now.

I was surprised by Grover's comment, he and Juniper had been dating each other for a while they were a pretty cute couple but when it came to the environment don't get them started, as I had gotten over the shock and spoke "Grover, Juniper would love to marry you, you're funny, a good guy, an even better friend, she would be lucky."

Grover looked more confident now, "You see I was planning to propose soon, maybe this summer after the council meeting."

"Way to go G-man", Percy pulled Grover into one of those man hugs and clasped his back.

"So anyways I call this bed," and I jumped onto the bed closest to the door.

"I call the middle, plus my stuff is there anyways," Percy stated.

"Oh great leave me with the bed right next to the window," Grover was upset with the arrangements.

**Ψ**

**7 Days Until The Meeting**

The three of us packed our bags and I went to go return our room key.

"Vegas baby," Grover shouted.

"Grover chill, we haven't even left yet," Percy said.

"Guys we better hurry or else we're going to miss our ride," I looked down at my watch and hailed a taxi, living in New York is quite helpful when it comes to things like this.

"How long will the ride be," Percy asked.

"We will reach the hotel at night time, give or take," I replied.

The rest of the ride was silent, I was reading my architecture book, Grover was texting Juniper and Percy fell asleep with his head on my shoulder, not that I minded much. As we arrived I woke Percy up by poking him at this place on his back, I learned that it was his weak spot and Grover went to go pay. Then the three of us took our luggage and boarded Chimera.

**Ψ**

"Okay Grover you can say it now," Percy told Grover, almost before Percy could even finish his sentence Grover shouted into the air like a mad man.

"Vegas baby!"

"Come on, let's go check in," I said with my tone making it final to stop Grover from wanting to go the casino.

"Welcome," all the staff said at the same time. "We hope that you enjoy your stay," then they smiled simultaneously. "Here's your room key, hotel credit card and enjoy." Their tone made it sound like no matter what we would enjoy your stay, as if no one ever leaves. Creepy, I had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**[A/N] Answer: Medusa.**

**Congrats to: _everett2._**


	13. Against the Clock

**Against The Clock**

**Annabeth**

**Less** **than** **1** **Day** **until** **the** **Meeting**

I had to move fast before the workers could catch on, I ran logged off the computer and bolted into our room, grabbed the bags and found the boys. I knew something was going on but I didn't do anything about it. Now that most of my suspicions have been confirmed the wisest thing would be to leave asap. I finally managed to get the boys away from their games by kicking them where the sun didn't shine, I grabbed them by the collars and bolted out the door, I could hear the staff yelling at us but I didn't care. Somehow I didn't how we ended up staying at the Lotus Hotel and Casino for too long and only left us one day.

"What in the world was that for Annabeth," Grover and Percy exclaimed at me the same time.

"Look, I don't know how but somehow we only have one day left so we need to go board Charon's and head to DOA now," I quickly exclaimed as I headed in the direction of Charon's. Charon's is a boating service and the only way to reach DOA studios.

"Oh," they both squeaked at the same time, I guess I must have used my _I-am-super-pissed-don't-bother-fighting-back-or-el se-you-will-get-it _tone.

The three of us walked in silence for a bit before Percy broke it, "Guys I'm sorry about dragging you into this, if it was for me you guys wouldn't be across the country with me trying to retrieve a stupid bowling ball."

Grover told him that it was okay and gave him a pat on the back. I on the other hand felt guilty for snapping at him earlier, "Perce it's not your fault, blame your melodramatic uncle who loves his bowling ball way too much." This got me a chuckle out of him and suddenly the guilt washed away, I pulled him into a side hug and his arm draped over my shoulders and subconsciously I snuggled closer to him.

"And the love birds made up, now please DON'T make out," Grover stressed the don't and cause Percy and I to blush, well I couldn't tell if Percy was because it was so dark but I was pretty sure that he was. I wanted to explain to Grover about the whole fake dating thing but it seemed too complicated plus we already arrive at Charon's.

"How may I help you," a man in an Italian suit on a boat asked.

"We need you to take us to DOA studios," I answered.

"You got the money," he was rubbing his thumb and index finger together. I cursed at myself for forgetting about the money.

"Do you accept hotel credit cards?" Percy stepped in.

"Fine, fine, hand it over," he snatched the card from Grover's hands. "Come on," the three of us stepped onto the boat.

"My name is Charon and I see you managed to escape Lotus huh?" Charon started a conversation.

"What do you mean by escaped," Grover inquired.

"You see Lotus Hotel and Casino is what I like to call the money shark, many people come in but barely any leave, either because they are too obsessed and addicted to the games or because of all the money that they spent there that they can't afford to pay them back. If you're one of the unfortunate saps that can't pay the debt off you're not allowed to leave until someone pays it off," Charon explained.

"So, where are we right now?" Grover asked probably wondering if there were any good enchilada stores nearby.

"The river of Styx, basically where people throw away their dreams, hopes and desires, once we cross here we will arrive at DOA." I was about to ask what he meant by they throw away their dream, hopes and desires but the boat stopped.

We thanked Charon and headed in, luckily Hades' triplet dogs Cer, Ber and Us were asleep. We wondered around the place hoping to find the bowling ball. After searching for almost 2 hours we found it, it was hidden in a motorcycle.

"Since when did Hades' own a motorcycle?" Grover asked Percy. Percy on the other hand was going through his memories trying to remember it.

"Guys, this isn't the best time to wonder, let's just get the bowling ball and leave," I yelled at the boys, grabbed the bowling ball and headed out the door.

"Did you hear that," Percy asked causing us to freeze. "I think we woke the dogs up."

"Maybe if we leave quietly they'll go back to sleep," Grover suggest and we tip toed out of Hades' palace.

As we tip toped I heard a crack and quickly turned back to look at the dogs who were fully awake and Grover whose foot was on top of a snapped twig. Panicking I scanned my surroundings and there I spotted it , a red rubber ball, I bent down to pick the ball up and I threw it as far as I could and bolted in the opposite direction, I look back to see the boys following me.

When we finally ran away far enough my brain started to function rapidly, there was something not right, that bike seemed familiar but I couldn't but I finger on whose it was, still thinking about it I decided to first make a plan on getting the bowling ball back home.

"Percy, how close are you with Hermes?" I asked.

"He owes me a favor why?" Thank gods, the odds were in our favour now.

"Because it's time to cache your favour in, and Perce you need to fly."

**Ψ**

**30** **Minutes** **until** **the** **Meeting**

After a bit of string pulling from Hermes, he managed to get us a flight back to New York and after a lot of yanking, Grover and I finally managed to get Percy to not break the arm rest, then Olympic worthy running from Percy as the plane touched down as he bolted out of the plane and kissed the ground.

"Grover can you hail a taxi, I need to get Percy here to calm down," I heard Grover do a huge whistle and all the taxi's stopped for us, we headed into the nearest one and made our way to the meeting location.

"Where to," the driver asked.

"The empire state building please," I told him.

The drive was quick and I handed the driver the hotel credit card and headed to the front desk.

"0,0,6th floor please," Percy told the desk man.

"You mean the 6th floor?" He asked though we knew that he was faking it, he knew perfectly what we were talking about.

"Look bub," I lost my patience, and grabbed him by the tie. "He has to give that," Percy took out the bowling ball. "To Zeus, so it would be nice if you gave us the key for the 0,0,6th floor."

Surprised by me, then shocked at the sight of the bowling ball, the doorman reluctantly handed us the key scan and said, "You know what to do."

Let me explain, the council which I told you were better known as the Olympians work at Mt. Olympus, which happens to be located in the Empire State Building well technically under it on the 0,0,6th floor. The 0,0,6th floor not to be confused with the 6th floor is where Mt. Olympus happens to be located. The key is now you get to the 0,0,6th floor, see the button is hidden and only activated when the card is scanned.

**Ψ**

**5 Minutes until the Meeting**

As we arrived into the bowling room we noticed that all the eyes were on us.

"I assume that you have my bowling ball you little thief," Zeus' eyes flashed with anger.

"Brother, do not accuse my son of stealing," Poseidon defended his son and his eyes flashed with just as much anger but there was also a hint of worry.

"We do have the bowling ball, but before you accuse me, we found this in DOA studios," Percy announced, which made Zeus open and close his mouth, then open it again but before he could accuse Hades I had a sudden epiphany as the pieces clicked in my head and I interrupted him.

"And before you blame Hades I think you should ask Ares why the bowling ball was found in his bike," all eyes looked over to where Ares was, since all of a sudden he disappeared.

"Well then, I am sorry nephew and I will deal with Ares, but for now we bowl," Zeus grumbled and everyone cheered after Zeus' announcement.

"Hey wise girl, I bet I can beat you," Percy challenged me.

"Oh you are on Jackson," we shook hands and headed to an open lane.

* * *

**[A/N] I'm going to call this the Lightning Thief Arc, and it's finally done,.. So for the arcs there's going to be one for every book, so basically I'll take one part from each book and make it into a little story, I'll keep them short, 5 chapters most.**

**Finally **_**SimaTearz**_** don't worry they will but it will take a while, the need to first build up their friendship but then I'm going to throw in one main thing that will cause a bit of drama first.**


	14. Capture the Moment

**Capture the Moment **

**Percy**

Annabeth and I left the Empire state building to go visit Thalia. Annabeth had a smile on her face since she won our little competition while I on the other hand had a scowl because I now have to treat her to ice cream and I had a feeling that she won't pick something simple and cheap.

As the two of us left the Menchie's Annabeth was too busy rubbing her mix together, she got the chocolate and sprinkle dipped waffle cup, along with every single flavor layered on top along with way too much toppings and dips. As she was rubbing a spoonful of ice cream in front of my face I decided to take a bite out of it.

_CLICK_

Annabeth and I turned around to see the worker with a smile and a camera in his hands, "Sorry, but you see that was such a perfect moment and you see we needed a photo of people enjoying our ice cream and you two are such a cute couple so would you allow me to use this photo? By the way my name is Gladiola." Gladiola was a short strawberry blonde man with curly hair, he kind of reminded me of a poodle.

The photo that he showed us was taken when I took the bite out of Annabeth's ice cream, my eyes were closed and my mouth was in a smile. Annabeth on the other hand had a surprise looked on her face, to any other person they would just think that we were dating and she had just fed me some ice cream. I will admit it was a nice photo but wasn't so enthusiastic about letting everyone else see it so I opened my mouth to turn down his offer but Annabeth beat me to it.

"Of course you can use this photo, right Percy." It might have been just my hearing but I though the last part sounded a bit more commanding.

I let out a sigh of defeat, no point in arguing with Annabeth, "Whatever the girl says."

"Thank you and here," Gladiola handed us a card. "The next time you buy ice cream here it's free," we thanked him and headed to the hospital.

**Ψ**

"Hey Thals," Annabeth started a one-sided conversation with Thalia, but I could imagine her responses.

"_Hey Annie."_

"You missed a lot so far, you know your dad thought that Percy stole his bowling ball," Annabeth gave a soft laugh.

"_That's dad for you."_

"Anyways Grover, Percy and I ended up going all the way to San Fran to get it back, turns out Ares took it. So Grover still feels bad about what happened to you, I told him that he needs to know that it wasn't his fault, if it wasn't for you Luke or I would be here."

"_Did you tell him that I would slap him silly?"_

Annabeth started to tear up so I started talking to my cousin, "Hey Thals, I don't know what to say since I never really knew you but please wake up soon cuz."

"_Don't you think I would have woken up if I wanted to? It's not time yet, I will wake up soon, take good care of Annie for me Mr. Boyfriend."_

Whoa where did that come from? I awkwardly cleared my throat, "We got to go now Thalia but we'll be back soon."

**Ψ**

It's been two months since winter break ended and that means that it's the start of April soon and in other words time for the try out for the Olympia University varsity swim team. Since it's the April soon it's almost the start of the second part of the swim season, meaning everyone has to tryout again or tryout for the first time and I was determined to get in since I missed the first tryouts because of the play.

"Come on Percy, go inside already," the impatient blonde roommate of mine ushered me in, of course I made a fool of myself as I tripped on my own feet.

"Thanks," I muttered to Annabeth who happened to stable me just in time.

"Welcome, I'll be on the bleachers, kick some butt okay," Annabeth reassured me, I immediately got a boost of self-confidence.

The pool itself was a dream. There were 3 pools in this one building, that didn't even count the pools used for diving. There was a 50m pool for long course training, a 25m pool for short course training and a 25 yards pool.

I heard a whistle blow and a voice call out, "Okay boys line up." A short man in a bright orange polo shirt with nylon workout pants and a baseball bat by his side yelled, I wanted to ask him why he has a baseball bat for swim team tryouts but I thought it over and asking might ruin my chances of joining. "My name is Coach Hedge," he started shouting into a microphone. "When I call our name you will line up and swim, simple and the list will be posted tomorrow, any questions? No, good first up Sloan, Grace, Valdez, Zhang, Jackson, Di Angelo, Stoll, Conner and Yew." I suddenly noticed Matt, along with many of my other friends in the group.

"You will be the 200 IM anyways, swimmers take your marks, hup," as he shouted I dove into the water, I felt stronger and more energetic. I remembered what I was told to do back at Goode, natural on the fly, sprint the back since it was my weaker stroke, sprint the breast while focusing on reaching then everything I had left for the free. I was leading during the fly since it was my specialty, Matt had the lead during the back and Frank was catching up, one, two and turn over, I was on the second 25 of my back and Matt was getting away but I did some dolphin kicks and caught up a bit. I did my transition into breast and caught up to Matt thanks to my pullout, I did my open turn and I managed to get a bit of a lead to my pullout again. We're on my final 50m for the free and I was tired, my lungs started to burn and I could feel the water slipping out of my grip.

"COME ON PERCY!" someone shouted, I turned my head that way as I took a breath only to see a blonde blob jumping up and down.

I thought to myself, there was only 25m left I did this much so far I might as well bring it home. I started to catch up to Matt and now we were neck and neck. I kicked harder and took one final breath at the 5m mark, now it was up to the finish. I twisted for a longer reach and slammed my fingertips into the wall. Out of breath I took my goggles off and swam over to shake Matt's hand. I saw Frank coming in neck and neck with Leo then Nico, Jason and the Conner and Michael right behind them.

I looked up see my time was a 2:18.30 and then saw Matt's time a 2:18.32. I cheered internally.

"Good job boys, go hit the showers, next up Stoll, Kane, Stone, Castellan, Nakamura…" coach called out the names on the list.

Before I headed to the showers I went over to Annabeth and gave her a big wet hug.

"Percy!" she cried out.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"You cheered me on and I won," I noticed that Annabeth's cheeks were tinted pink, I guess it was really hot on deck.

"Jackson, stop flirting with your girlfriend or it will affect your chances," coach Hedge shouted into his microphone, I think it was loud enough for the guys in the change to hear because there was a sudden burst of laughter and Luke too because he fell off the block causing a big splash and I am pretty sure I got a glare from behind his tinted goggles.

"Sorry," I shouted and I ran to the change room not wanting to be embarrassed more and I didn't want Annabeth to see how pink I was. I looked back before I got in a noticed that Annabeth's cheeks weren't tinted pink anymore, she was pink. Wow I must be really stuffy on deck.

* * *

**[A/N] ****Percy, why so oblivious, oh yea, cause I made him like that.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Menchie's but if I did I'd be knee-deep in soft serve ice cream….. YUM**


	15. Oh Teach Me Wise Girl

**Oh Teach Me Wise Girl**

**Percy**

**3 Months Later**

It's been 3 months since I found out that I joined team, the experience itself was quite funny itself, and it went something like this.

* * *

"_Annabeth I can't do this," I started to shake as we headed to the pool, today was the day when the list would be posted._

"_Perseus Jackson you're 18 years old and you're afraid of a sheet of paper," as Annabeth exclaimed that to the sky hoping for thunder effect or something, I cringed at the sound of my full name._

"_Annabeth, it's not the sheet of paper that I'm afraid of, it's what's on the sheet of paper," I tried to reasoning with her but it was too late since we already arrive at our destination._

_I closed my eyes and waited for Annabeth to break the news to me, instead of saying anything she tackled me into a hug then let go just as quickly. "Percy you did it!" That along with the hug got my attention and I slowly opened my eyes to look at the sheet of paper._

_Olympia Varsity Male Swim Team_

_Luke Castellan- Captain_

_Nico Di Angelo_

_Jason Grace_

_Percy Jackson_

_Matt Sloan_

_Connor Stoll_

_Travis Stoll_

_Leo Valdez_

_Michael Yew_

_Frank Zhang_

_Practices- 6-7:30am Monday, Friday, Sunday_

_4-6:30pm Tuesday, Wednesday,_ _Thursday_

_Practice starts: March 31st_

_This time I wrapped her in a hug, a friendly one not our couple-y one for show. "Annabeth, will you still make me pancakes? For after practice? And make more?" I asked sheepishly._

_She let out a sigh and shook her head "What would you do without me seaweed brain?_

"_Starve to death" I made a joke. "Speaking about eating want to go out and grab a bite before I have to leave for practice in about two hours," I checked my phone._

"_Are you asking me out on a date seaweed brain," Annabeth mocked happiness._

"_Depends Miss Chase, as your fake boyfriend I would treat you but as your lovely best friend I would split the bill."_

"_Well Mr. Jackson since when did I say you were my best friend," Annabeth rose an eyebrow challenging, I was hurt by her comment, she saw my face and let out a laugh. "Gods seaweed brain I was kidding, of course you're my best friend but you would be an even better best friend and fake boyfriend if you did treat me."_

"_Of course my lady," I gave her a deep bow._

"_Jackson! What did I say about flirting with your girlfriend around my pool," coach Hedge suddenly appeared behind us._

"_Um…" I trailed off._

"_Now you missy, you better watch it or you might cost your boyfriend his spot on the team," coach Hedge pointed his baseball bat to Annabeth and she laughed._

"_We are sorry sir, it won't happen again sir," I saluted him and held back my laugh. I took Annabeth's wrist and we started to leave the pool._

* * *

It's currently the end of May, in other words it'll be time for nationals and exams, and coach Hedge was giving us a speech about what he was expecting from us.

"That's it, you're all dismissed but Jackson I need to talk to you first." I walked over to coach as the rest of the team headed to the showers.

"Yeah coach?"

"Jackson, Alecto-er Mrs. Dobbs told me that you have to get at least 75% on the exam or else I will have to take you out of nationals." I was flabbergasted at what he told me. How was I supposed to pull my mark up that much in such a short time?

"But, coach! You need me to swim the fly in the relay, and you heard what they said at the last meet, I was a shoo in for the gold! Can't you convince Mrs. Dobbs elsewise? I mean the exams are next week and they happen to be the week before nationals! How am I supposed to focus on my races AND do good in my worst subject!" I exclaimed.

"Get a tutor or something'" coach Hedge left and mumbled some colourful language.

I stomped all the way back to my dorm and slammed the door close, I threw my bag on the floor and continued to stomp all the way to the couch and started to mope.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth joined me on the couch along with her homework.

"Mrs. Dobbs is the problem," I grumbled.

"Oh really," Annabeth was scribbling some numbers on the paper.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Everything!" I made a huge circle with my hands. "You're dyslexic like me but you're super smart!"

"Super smart?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Super DUPER smart!" she giggled and I joined in with the laugher.

"I can help you if you want," Annabeth offered. That's when I remembered what coach Hedge said _'Get a tutor or something.'_

I grabbed Annabeth's hands and pulled them towards my face, "Annabeth can you pretty please, tutor me in math, and somehow using your wise girl-ness raise my mark to a 75."

"I don't know seaweed brain…." She started frowning.

"Pretty please, with sprinkles on top," I was on my knees at this point.

"Seaweed brain…" At this point she left me with no choice, I decided to use my puppy dog face that she would always give in to. Once when I used it in front of her to prove to her a point during a debate (long story) and Piper was there to and said that it looked like a cute baby seal that needed help.

Annabeth's frown flattered, "Fine, just stops making that face," Annabeth covered her eyes and I smiled. "Wipe that smile of your face and remember will never make things easy for you." Now she was the one with a smile on her face. "Now let's get started."

"What now, but it's 7pm, I was supposed to go out with some people for dinner," I whined.

"Percy hand over your phone," she stuck her hand out, reluctantly I did. "Password?"

"9472," Annabeth tapped my phone many times, waited then repeated the process. "There, now for the next week you and I will pretty much be stuck to the hip, and then when you do pass your exam thanks to me, you can treat me out to whatever I want."

"Great," I mumbled, but for some reason I got this warm happy feeling inside, I think I might be sick.

"What was that?" Annabeth called out from the kitchen, when did she get there?

"I said, can I eat now?"

"What do you think I'm doing right now?"

"You're awesome."

"I know, and eat fast, because we're going to hit the books next."

* * *

**[A/N] Trivia: What does 9472 stands for? **

**Beating 'Bodyguard' countdown: 34 reviews, 6000+ views and 9 favourites also can we get 15 reviews this chapter? My deal with you guys, if this chapter can either get 100 reviews (16 reviews) or even better beat 'Bodyguard' in the number of reviews I will update early.**

**So Annabeth going into the kitchen, I'm not implying that I believe that women belong there, it's just her being the best (and oblivious) girl she is.**

**Okay, so I know there's been lots of time skips and I'm sorry, but it's to make certain things to come faster, like them going out, but it will take a while, so for the time being they're going to be in denial and confusion BUT I promise you right now it will be a happy ending.**

**Finally to****_ Gladiola da dog_**** and****_ Percabeth99_**** along with others who ask, don't worry I promise that I will see this along with my other stories to the end.**


	16. Winning in More Ways than One

**Winning in More Ways than One**

**Percy**

Annabeth stayed true to her word and we've pretty much been stuck together 24/7 other than sleeping and our elective. Once she even tried to handcuff herself to me but gave up because and I quote _'Perseus Jackson! You seaweed brain, I don't know how you don't understand this, it's just a simple' _and well I zoned out for the rest which of course got me another lecture.

"Come on Percy, for the millionth time, you substitute it here," Annabeth circled the page. "Then you just solve."

"Annabeth, I can't do this and my exam is tomorrow!"

"Percy yes you can!"

"Annabeth I'm trying but the words are just swimming off the page, I can't even read the question."

"Percy there's no try, it's either do or do not and try this," Annabeth placed the book down and shifted on the couch so that I was facing her instead of being by her side and made me hold my palms out. She placed her hands on mine. "Now Percy, close your eyes and take a deep breath." I obliged. "Now open your eyes and try again, read it out loud one word at a time." I picked the book from the coffee table and started to read the question.

It felt like hours until I understood what the question was asking then even longer after I finally solved the question, but it was all worth it to see that look on Annabeth's face, as she marked it, her eyes got larger and larger until I swear they were going to explode then she tackled me into a hug telling me that I got it right.

Some of our neighbours might have complained saying that they heard a girl scream, of course it wasn't a girl, and it was me. Of course it wasn't girly it was just really loud and high. But if anyone asked, I would say that it was Annabeth and there was a spider. The two of us continued the pattern but we got rid of the screaming.

"Tada, as your good luck charm seaweed brain, here," Annabeth moved a plate of blue cookies from behind her back.

I took a bite and stared at her with disbelief, "this tastes just like how my mom made them, how?"

"She sent them yesterday and left a note for me saying to give them to you the day before your exam and give you the rest _when you pass,_" Annabeth stressed the final part.

**Ψ**

"Okay, seaweed brain, you'll do fine, it's an Annabeth Chase guarantee, plus just think about the blue cookies, my gift for you and swimming at nationals," she reassured me.

"Wait, you got me a present? What is it?"

"You'll find out once you get that 75% and you know Luke showed me the jerseys, they're nice it'll be a shame if you don't get one for yourself." I wanted to retort but my brain was on overdrive with all the formulas I had to remember.

**Ψ**

"Okay honeys, start," Mrs. Dobbs told us. Annabeth gave me one final nod and she flipped her page over and I did the same. My eyes scanned the page and I started to smile when I knew how to do some of the questions. I started to write my answers down and soon we were done.

"Pencils down, and leave your papers on the desk," Mrs. Dobbs instructed and made her way around to collect the papers, to make sure that no one is cheating. Sometimes I swear that Mrs. Dobbs isn't human and Grover agreed with me.

When Mrs. Dobbs finally collected everyone's papers I met Annabeth outside.

"So how do you think you do?" She asked me as we headed back to our dorm.

"I don't know, but I understood most of the questions," I said with a smile.

"Like I said, an Annabeth Chase guarantee."

"So about the jerseys," I trailed off.

"It's an orange long-sleeve that says Olympia Swimming on the front and your last name on the back. A dark purple jacket with a vertical orange stripe down the sleeves and the back says your last name once again and in the front it says SWIMMING." From what Annabeth says the jersey does sound nice, but then again I think anything with my last name on the back will be cool.

**Ψ**

Today was the day, the day when I get my math exam back and the day to see if I get to go to nationals next week, everything had been paid for and it was also the day to see if all the money would go to waste.

"Chase, Annabeth," Mrs. Dobbs called her name out and held the exam out. Annabeth went up and took it, read it and had a smug look on her face. She saw me and gave me a thumbs up. Now the pressure was on. I waited for Mrs. Dobbs to call my name and she finally did.

"Jackson, Perseus." I was so nervous I tripped on my way to get the paper. When I finally made it to the front Mrs. Dobbs' lip twitched upward slightly.

"Good job, now I hope that next year I won't have to scare you out of it." She gave me a serious look. I slowly looked at my paper and jump. "YES!" I screamed and fist pumped the air. Everyone stared at me, I muttered a quick sorry and grabbed Annabeth's wrist and made our way out of the classroom.

"Well seaweed brain" Annabeth stopped and tapped her foot. I grinned so wide my face could have cracked and I showed her my paper. Annabeth took it and scanned though. It took her a while to process it, but when she did she threw the paper in the air and gave me another hug. "See, what did I tell you, an Annabeth Chase guarantee you got 80%"

"I know!" I exclaimed. "I've never gotten anything this high in math. I need to tell coach, I need to call my parents, I need to-" I stopped when Annabeth shoved a box into my chest. I gave her a questioning look and she gestured me to open it. I opened it and saw a shark tooth necklace, the exact one I saw on our way to visit Thalia. I wanted it but I never did get around since I didn't have enough money. "Annabeth, how?"

"How did I know? Simple, when we were visiting you slowed down your pace and stared into the window and you were practically drooled. Again. How did I afford it? I unlike you save my money." I picked her up into another hug and spun her around. While I was doing that, I was wondering how I could repay her, then an idea hit me. I gently placed Annabeth down and pulled something from my back pocket, a pair of tickets.

"Annabeth, will you come with me to Florida for nationals?" I could see that she was about to protest but I continued. "Look it's on me, a way to repay you for letting me go to nationals and the present. Don't worry about the charge, the school is letting one person from each team another ticket. Look both of my parents are paying it themselves. Plus Jason's bringing Piper, Hazel is going along with Katie and some others. Don't try to talk me out of this Chase, I can be as stubborn as you and I'm not taking no as an answer."

She taught about it before finally opening her mouth again. "So when are we leaving?" I chuckled and the two of us started to make our way back to our room.

**Ψ**

"We have to celebrate," my father shouted as we got back to Olympia. We just left the plane and made it back home from nationals in Florida where I am coming home with a silver medal around my neck. "Dinner at Ambrosia is on us," my dad, Poseidon gestured to himself and my uncles Zeus and Hades.

"Mr. Olympiad, you do realize that you own the place, so either way it would be free," Annabeth made a point.

"Oh yeah," my dad chuckled. "Anyways Annabeth, how many times do I have to tell you call me Poseidon, and also trust me you should call Sally, Sally she thinks that she'll grow older when you don't," my dad stage whispered causing my mom to gently punch him.

"Now come on, to Ambrosia," Nico yelled along with the Stolls. I wonder how the restaurant would feel, considering the whole council and their kids are all there at the same time.

"Come on seaweed brain, we're going to leave you behind," Annabeth shouted from the car.

I snapped out of my daydream and ran towards the car "I'm coming."

* * *

**[A/N] Okay next two chapters will be a short Mark of Athena arc which will be their summer, then after will be their second year at Olympia.**

**The Son of Sobek is out next Tuesday, did you pre-order your copy yet? It has the first chapter of The House of Hades and I saw a screenshot of the first page and I can't wait!**

**Congrats to: **_**riml**_** and **_**DaFanCritic **_**who got it right. 9472, 92 stands for wg so in other words wise girl and 72 stands for sb so seaweed brain. The numbers when you look on a keypad for a phone ( eg it's 1abc, 2def etc)**

**Beating 'Bodyguard' countdown: 29 reviews (only 8 more till 100), 6000+ views and 11 favourites.**

_**Percabeth99 **_**thank you for both of your comments :D**


	17. Summer Jobs and Towels

**Summer Jobs and Towels**

**Percy**

The final week of school ended in a flash and here I am saying goodbye to Annabeth for the summer.

"I see you soon seaweed brain," Annabeth gave me one final goodbye before heading back into her dad's car.

"I'll miss you wise girl, I'll call you after work okay?" I pulled her into a quick hug before heading to my mom's car then to my summer job. I had applied and gotten the lifeguard position at Jupiter Hotel. A cool fact about Jupiter Hotel was that it moved from its old location and reassembled in three days. Part of Jupiter Hotel is that they also have a camp called Camp Half-Blood, oh yeah my dad along with the other Olympians own the place.

**Ψ**

"I'll see you later sweetie, okay?" My mom asked from the driver's seat and she stopped the car in front of the hotel.

"Okay mom, I'll see you at the summer council meeting okay?" I gave her a peck on the cheek and went to the trunk to get my duffel bag out.

"Hello, welcome to, PERCY!" the receptionist shouted.

"Piper?!" I exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" We both asked at the same time. Before I could answer another voice came into the scene.

"Hey Pipes, can you call Leo? Room 204 needs to get their TV. Fixed, PERCY!" the person exclaimed.

"Hey cuz," I tried to keep my surprise-y-ness down.

"Jason, I need your help with the bags, come on!" Another voice shouted, this time it was Frank.

"Guys have you seen Hazel? The customers are looking for her, something about wanting more towels for their room," a certain Latino elf popped into our conversation. I tried to keep count of all the people here so far, there was: Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank and Hazel. The only person who seemed to be missing was Annabeth, then right on cue the blonde herself popped up.

"Excuse me, I'm here for my job," then when she looked up from her letter she noticed all of us and at the same time, the 6 of us exclaimed "ANNABETH!"

**Ψ**

"Okay let me recap this again," I for the umpteenth time went over everything. "I'm here for the lifeguarding job, Annabeth is a maid, Piper is reception, Jason and Frank are bellboys, Leo is the repair boy, and Hazel is a waitress. Am I missing anything else?"

"Where's Nico and Bianca?" Annabeth asked Hazel.

"Bianca went to this girl's camp and Nico is travelling with dad, I wanted to make some money for next year," Hazel told her. Hazel was my cousin, meaning she's rich especially since her dad, Hades owns DOA studios which is his business at home kind of thing, Pluto's Jewels and a mining company which made him rich because of his Helm of Darkness, personally I think it's a weird name for the machine. HAzel was just like me she doesn't really like using our dad's money most of the times.

"So are we done here?" Leo asked. "Because after I fix the TV I saw these really hot girls by the pool."

"Really Leo," Annabeth gave him an _are-you-really-going-to-do-that _look.

"It's okay chica, if you're jealous you can leave kelp head anytime for this," he flexed his non-existent muscles. I rolled my eyes at his lame tactics and pulled Annabeth closer to me just to bug him.

"Sorry man, she's mine."

"I don't know Perce, Leo does have more muscles than you," she joked.

I raised an eyebrow and gave Leo a fake glare but it still frightened him. After our little scene, the 7 of us headed to our jobs.

**Ψ**

"Finally, food!" I exclaimed as I headed into the kitchen where Annabeth, Piper and Hazel were serving the staff food.

"Not, yet," Annabeth slapped my hand away. "There's a line," she gestured to the other workers, I said a quick sorry and headed to the end of the line where Jason, Frank and Leo were. We kept chatting and it was soon our turn.

"Annabeth, food," I whined with Leo. "And probably some ice for Mr. Hot Stuff," I pointed my thumb to Leo's sunburn. The poor guy got knocked out by a poor girl that he was flirting with a girl and then burned. I think her name was Khione, turns out the reason why she slapped him was because she apparently and I quote _'Hot, how dare you insult me? I am cold Leo Valdez. Very, very cold.'_ Or something like that.

"Sure," Hazel giggled and headed to the fridge and got a bag of frozen peas.

"So fish, burgers or salads?" Piper said the first two options with disgust in her voice. She's been like that ever since she pasted a slaughter house and turned into a vegetarian.

"Burgers," I told her. I heard Frank and Leo order the same thing. Jason was about to order same thing until he got caught into Piper's glare and settled for a salad but I saw Hazel slip him some fish.

"Let me guess, cherry coke?" Annabeth asked me.

"Yup, and could you," I was going to ask her to put some food colouring into it, blue of course.

"It's already done," she handed me my cobalt coloured drink.

"Have I ever told you how awesome you are?"

"You have, but you should do it more often and I know I am," she smirked.

**Ψ**

When we finished dinner, it was time to clean everything before the guest woke up or came back from their activities. Most of them were asleep, some were enjoying our night time activities while the rest were probably at bar. I got the pool, Annabeth was on towel duty. I think Jason and Frank got garbage, Piper was doing some last minute paperwork, Hazel was with the other kitchen staff setting up the menu and Leo ditched to tinker with some contraptions.

I was currently hosing down the pool deck as Annabeth came over to get the towels.

"Percy, I need the towels," Annabeth motioned for me to hand them over.

"What towels?" I asked innocently.

"Don't try and play dumb with me Jackson, just hand them over," she started to walk over. Of course I couldn't just hand it to her, I mean where's the fun in that? So I took them and held it over my head. Even though the bag was a bit big, it was still small enough so that Annabeth, who was about a head shorter than me, couldn't reach them even if she did jump.

"Percy! Stop being a jerk and just hand them over," Annabeth tried to jump for them. That was when I dropped the hose and made a run for it. "PERSEUS!" I didn't even cringe at the sound of my full name, instead I just laughed and continued to run. I felt something wet against my back and turned around to see Annabeth holding the hose and pointing it at me.

"Okay, Annabeth I surrender," I stopped running and raised my hands up while slowly moving my way closer to her. Annabeth who seemed to believe my act dropped the hose and stuck her hand out. As I was close enough, I threw the towels aside and dove for the hose the same time she went for the towels but I for upper hand and pointing the hose at her. "To the diving board I tell her."

"What are we, 5? Okay Jack Sparrow, what's the worst you're going to make me do? Walk to plank-er diving board?" She asked jokingly.

"Arrghh of course lassie, now on wards ye got a diving board to walk." Wow, I've been near coach Hedge for too long, now my ship talk is just as bad as his.

As Annabeth and the towels made her way to the end of the diving board, I pointed the hose right at her, currently preventing the water from squirting out. "Now Annabeth," I tell her. "You can either hand over the bag of towels the easy way, or the hard way," I motioned for her to hand it over.

"You know seaweed brain, I always win," she took one final step behind and jumped over the diving board with the towels. I looked down to see the towels surface but not Annabeth. I panicked and my lifeguarding skills took over and I jumped into the pool to save her. I surfaced to see an amused Annabeth twisting her hair dry with her feet still in the pool. I smirked when I realized that she hasn't noticed me yet, so I went underwater to grab her by the ankle and pulling her in then quickly swimming away. Even underwater I could hear her yelling at me.

"Hold on seaweed brain," it was Annabeth's voice, much clearer now. "You're not getting away from me that easily." I smirk and grab her by the waist.

"We're staying together," I promised her. "You're not getting away from me. Never again." I was about to pull the both of us underwater but of course being on the swim team for 5 years really does help with your lung capacity and because of a certain girl's pride she won't resist the challenge.

Annabeth was catching on to what I was going to go elbowed me really hard making me let go. "We'll see about that," she quickly climbed out and ran into the lifeguard's office. I quickly regained my senses and chased after her. The both of us forgetting about the towels.

* * *

**[A/N] So the reason why I'm updating early is because first of all 100 reviews! (Thanks to xXxWise-Girl-xXx-Wanna-BeXx) Second the last chapter got over 1000 views in one day alone! Third exams are done so I technically don't have to go to school anymore, yay! Fourth, the most important of them all, I just read the first chapter of The House of Hades! I'm just on my calendar counting down the days until October 8th, so I'm in a really good mood.**

**I know that, that line that Percy said didn't really make sense but that MoA quote went well with the TLO quote so I just had to.**

**Okay, this is the official start of the Mark of Athena Arc. This is going to be a quick two chapter arc and their whole summer will be completed within the two chapters.**

**Beating 'Bodyguard' countdown: 29 reviews and 9 favourites.**


	18. We Just Fell Asleep

**We Just Fell Asleep**

**Percy**

"How could you let this happen?" Annabeth yelled at me.

"How was I supposed to know that we would get locked in," I shouted back.

"Oh I don't know, considering you're the one who was supposed to lock up and the fact that I don't work in this area," Annabeth gestured to the lifeguard's office. Somehow after I chased Annabeth into the room, the door closed and locked us in and since no one else knows that we're here, the both of us are stuck until the morning.

"Look I'm sorry, we can always just break the window and climb out."

"No Percy, we can't break anything, okay look you take this side and I'll take that side," Annabeth made a line using the masking tape in the office. "You stay on your side and I'll stay in mine and then we're good until the morning."

"Oh and what if I go on to your side?" I tempted her.

"Jackson, I know where your weak spot is," Annabeth was talking about my pressure point on my back. I grumbled and headed to my side. I found a lifejacket that I could use as a pillow but my mother raised me to be a gentleman and I threw it to Annabeth's head.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"Well the floor doesn't seem to be comfy so use that as a pillow."

"Oh, thanks Percy." I smiled and lay down while using my arm as a pillow I found myself dozing off in no time.

When I woke up again, I noticed something on my chest. I slightly moved my head to see Annabeth's head and hand on my chest while one of my arms on supporting my head and the other wrapped around Annabeth's waist. So much to staying on her side, I smiled inwardly and went back to sleep, to the sound of both our hearts beating at the same pace.

When I woke up again, daylight was coming through the glass, and a boy's voice said, "Oh… you are in so much trouble." I turned my head to see a very red Frank.

"Uh, hey Frank," I shook Annabeth awake.

"I'm up," Annabeth mumbled then she looked at me then at Frank then at me again then once again back at Frank. "Um, what did I miss?"

"Well we were all worried sick when we did see you this morning for breakfast so we all decided to go search for you guys only to find this," Frank gestured to the both of us.

"Sorry about worrying you guys but this idiot," she jerked at thumb at me. "Got us locked in for the night."

"Well, anyways most of the guests are starting to wake up and they need you guys, also you better avoid Leo for a while, if he found out what happens you guys probably won't hear the end of it," Frank warned us and the three of us headed to the main building.

"Percy my boy, and Annabeth," a voice called out. We turned and I saw a middle-aged man wheeling his way over to us.

"Mr. Brunner," I shouted and the three of us met him halfway.

"Now how many times do I have to tell you, it's Chiron to you." Chiron Brunner, the activities director at Camp Half-Blood, he also taught me a bit back in 6th grade as a sub for my Latin teacher.

"Chiron," Annabeth gave him a hug, Chiron was pretty much a second father to Annabeth. Chiron works under our parents and probably the most trusted colleague. When I was young and my parents had to go for business trips, my parents would always send me to Camp Half-Blood. We quickly caught up with Chiron and promised to talk to him more at the council meeting.

**Ψ**

"0,0,6th floor please," Annabeth told the desk man. We were currently late for the summer council meeting, or as Piper calls it, being fashionably late.

"Look before you tell us that there's no 0,0,6th floor, we all know that it's an act so just hand it over okay," I told him because I was getting impatient.

"You know the drill, make sure that you're alone."

"Thanks."

As the elevator opened Annabeth and I had to cover our ears because it was that loud.

"Peter Johnson and Annie Bell," a drunken man came over.

"Mr. D," I told him with annoyance in my voice. After all these years he still claims that he doesn't know our names. "It's Percy Jackson and Annabeth."

"Whatever Perry Johanssen," Mr. D waved me off. Mr. D, or Dionysus is the owner of a chain of nightclubs, famous for his well-loved wines, he also owns places that treat madness and the Bacchus Theater. "Hayden, Stephanie hello there," Mr. D tried making his way to Uncle Hades and Persephone but he stumbled and fell face first into the couch.

I looked around to see Jason dancing with Piper, Leo, Connor and Travis (who happened to be 10 months older than Connor) were pranking someone, Luke was talking to Chris and Clarisse. Silena was dancing with her boyfriend Charles Beckendorf but everyone calls him Beckendorf expect for Silena who calls him Charlie. Chris and Clarisse we're probably one of the weirdest couple you'd meet. Not weird as in they are weird people but weird as if they're polar opposites, but I guess the saying is true when you say opposites attract. I mean look at Silena and Beckendorf, when you look at Beckendorf you would think that he's a football player and Silena is the head cheerleader and they would be the stereotypical couple with the jerk jock and ditzy preppy cheerleader, you couldn't me more wrong. Beckendorf got his skills from his dad and he's an amazing crafter. Although Silena is your classic girly girl with the love for pink, sparkles and makeup she is an amazing horse rider and probably just as scary as Annabeth when you get on her bad side. Although they're sophomores they did crash our freshman party awhile back.

I briefly saw a glimpse of Nico, Bianca and Hazel for some I got tackled by my worst nightmare. Drew Tanaka A.K.A. your Asian Barbie.

"Hey hon," she purred. Luckily Annabeth stepped in and saved me.

"Oops, sorry about that Drew," Annabeth was talking about the empty cup in her hand and the drink on Drew's clothes.

"I'll get you for this Chase, I thought you broke up with her."

"I never did Drew," I tried lying since when she visited it was when Annabeth and I still hated each other and we ended our 'relationship'.

"Drew why don't you go clean that up," another voice said, it was so convincing I almost wanted to help Drew, almost.

"Aphrodite," I gave her a slight nod and I saw Annabeth do the same from the corner of my eye. Aphrodite, is an amazing convincer, she teaches politics back at Olympia. One thing that I never understood was the fact that no one knows what the council member's members last name are other than my father and uncles. Even at Olympia they just go by the first name and add either a Mr. or Mrs. Anyways back to Aphrodite she's also known as the Lady of the Doves, because her company name is called Dove, which specializes in anything beauty related, from hair to clothing to makeup. She also owns an online dating company which has helped tons of people find a partner. As quick as her business blooms her look changes just as fast. Her eyes always changes colour like Pipers, and her hair is different whether it's blonde to red, curly or straight, she always changes it.

"Oh you two are so cute together, I can't believe that it's fake, well not for long if I can help it, I mean did you think it was a coincidence that you guys are roommates," Aphrodite said all giggly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Shush child, you can't fool me when it comes to love, don't worry you'll thank me one day, or maybe not," she winked at us. "Oh," she clapped her hands together. "You can be the next Helen and Troy, they were so cute together. You want to know the story about those two?"

"No thanks Aphrodite," Annabeth politely declined but Aphrodite kept talking anyways.

"Helen was forced into a marriage with Menelaus but then her Paris rescued her and they fell in love, but Paris was poisoned and they only person who could cure him was his ex Oenone, unfortunately she still heartbroken and refused. Then Paris died and Helen had to go marry another man named Deiphobus but he died from the wrath of her first husband Menelaus. Yaddy-yaddy-yadda Helen died because she was hung. As I always say tragic love stories are always the best oh well toodles."

We just stood there dumbfounded as she left.

* * *

**[A/N] It was quick, but this is the end of the Mark of Athena Arc.**

**Beating 'Bodyguard' countdown: 29 reviews, 10 favourites and 7000+ views. (Come on guys, please!?)**

**Next chapter will be their second year at Olympia University along with a special visitor.**

**Gods Percy maybe you should listen to your own words, opposites attract huh?**

**Question: What is your longest ship and who is it? Mine is a 8 year ship between Sasuke and Sakura from Naruto.**

**You know what I just noticed, (well you can't but anyways) in Son of Sobek Carter noted that Percy was 17 and in The Mark of Athena Annabeth stated that Percy would be 17 in 2 weeks, if you put the pieces together, Rick Riordan you sly fox.**


	19. A Special Guest

**A Special Guest**

**Percy**

The rest of the time working at Jupiter Hotel was pretty much the same, Annabeth and I would somehow end up chasing one another and the workers got used to it and hugging the wall ended up being natural for them and how here I am sitting on the bleachers cheering Annabeth on for her tryouts. It's currently the start of our second year at Olympia University and Annabeth decided that she should do something more than just studying which earned a surprised look from the whole gang. She made it onto the Scholastic Decathlon team which from what I could understand was just something for really smart kids and now she's trying out for the track team.

"Students take your marks," Juniper the head of the track team and Grover's girlfriend instructed as she placed a whistle in her mouth.

_Tweet!_

Annabeth and the others started to run the 100m sprint as the crowd of students cheering on their respective runner. They had already finished trying out for the 200m earlier and the distance races were another day.

"Go Annabeth!" I screamed from my spot on the bleachers along with Piper and Jason who also tagged along. Luke was also cheering for Annabeth but he was on the field since he was up later along with his friends the other third years.

"Good job girls, results will be up in about a week," Juniper gave each girl a smile as they headed towards their friends.

"Annabeth you were amazing and fast, I mean you ran that in 11 seconds and and and," Piper kept gushing and congratulating Annabeth then pulling her into a hug.

"Good job Annabeth," Jason pulled her into a quick hug and patted her on the back.

"I would hug you but you're covered in sweat and girls have cooties," I joked with her then of course she tackled me into a huge bear hug and I wrapped my arms around her attempting to squeeze the life out of her. We broke apart when my phone started ringing, I checked the caller ID and smiled before answering it. "Hey mom."

"Hi sweetie, how are you? We miss you."

"I'm fine, so what's up?"

"You see I have this book conference so your father and I are headed out for the weekend and we can't take Tyson with us. We tried asking other people but they were busy so I was wondering if you could watch him just for one day."

"What about the other day?"

"Chiron will be able to take him to Camp Half-Blood, it's just that they were having something on Saturday so could you?"

"Sure mom I don't mind but I need to check with Annabeth first."

"Sure sweetie."

"Hey Annabeth," I called to her.

"Yea?"

"It is okay with you if Tyson stays with us on Saturday?"

"I'll go buy the peanut butter," I chuckled at this, Annabeth still remembers how much my brother loves it.

"Hey mom yea she's cool with it so when are you dropping him off?"

"9am and you sweetie, okay I have to go, see you on Saturday love you."

"Love you to, tell dad I said hi." I hung up my phone and headed back to my dorm with Annabeth, Jason and Piper.

**Ψ**

"Brother!" I turned around only to be tackled down to the cement.

"Tyson… can't ...breathe…" I managed to choke out from Tyson's death trap of a hug. Tyson is my little brother, not by blood though. One day my dad found him on 72nd street covered with scratches all over his back and he was losing vision in one of his eyes so dad brought him home. When my dad first told me that they we're adopting Tyson I didn't like it but over time the big guy grew on me. Even though Tyson is younger than me I don't call him big guy for no reason, he's a tall kid with broad shoulders and he's only 6 (turning 7) but don't let that intimidate you because Tyson also happens to be a big baby.

"Sorry brother but look!" He shoved a bowl in front of me. "Daddy bought me it, I named him Paul." I looked to see that in the bowl that was shoved in front of me there was an inhabitant, a blowfish which according to Tyson was named Paul.

"Okay Percy I'll see you soon, Tyson don't bug your brother okay?" My mom gave us air kissed and drove off.

"Anniebethe!" Tyson let me hold onto Paul's bowl and tackled Annabeth into hug. Tyson is probably one of the only people who can get off with calling Annabeth something that isn't her name, she doesn't even let Luke call her Annie (not that it stops him anyways).

"Hello Tyson, you know if you let go of me you'll get some peanut butter," Annabeth bribed my brother. Of course as soon as he heard the words peanut butter he let go of Annabeth and darted his head left and right looking for the food.

"So Tyson how's school?" I asked him as he started to devour the peanut butter and jelly sandwich Annabeth had just placed in front of him.

"It's grewat!" Tyson swallowed (thankfully) before continuing. "There's this new girl in my class named Ella and she loves to read, she remembers everything that she reads. Oh and the teacher made us sit together and I had to share my crayons with her but it was okay because she's also really nice. Oh and pretty, she's really pretty too and has really pretty red hair and brown eyes. Ella also doesn't like cheese or planes and she always calls herself Ella when she talks." Tyson probably would have kept rambling about Ella if Annabeth didn't place another sandwich in front of him.

"Sounds like you have a crush on this Ella girl," Annabeth pointed out as she joined Tyson and I at the table.

"Nu-uh Anniebethe, girls have cooties," Tyson started to shake his head vigorously. "Not you Anniebethe, you're cool. You know when I grow up, I'll be bigger and stronger than my brother and then will you go out with me?" He pleaded with his big brown eyes.

"In your dreams sport," I ruffled his hair. "I think you should stick will Ella, sounds like you really do like her."

"Whatever. Anniebethe will you read me a story?" Tyson just finished his 7th sandwich asked Annabeth. Apparently it's a family there where we're able to each as much as we want and stay fit and according to Annabeth, Piper and the other girls it's just not fair.

"Of course Tyson, we can leave your brother here to clean up the dishes," she gave me a _this-is-your-payback _smile, I guess she still didn't forgive me for getting us locked in the lifeguards office last summer.

"Sure Annabeth, my pleasure," I told her with utmost sarcasm in my voice along with a smile telling her that I was going to get her back. As I started to wash the dishes in the warm soapy water, I looked back to see Annabeth and Tyson on the couch with Tyson on Annabeth's lap falling asleep as he was reading him his favourite story then something started to churn in my stomach. "There was no way I was getting jealous of my 6 year old brother," I started to talk to Paul the blowfish who was swimming around in his bowl that was placed on the kitchen counter and in response to my question he blew some bubbles. There was no way, right?

* * *

**[A/N] Trivia: Who said this quote 'Be careful of love, it'll twist your brain around and leave you thinking up is down and right is wrong.' in what book (full name ex. Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Lightning Thief or The Heroes of Olympus The Lost Hero) and if you want to get extra spiffy the chapter and page number.**

**Okay so I just HAD to add Paul in it somehow and the whole Blowfish/Blofis joke between Poseidon, Percy and Paul (Triple P) made me add him as, well a blowfish.**

**Next chapter it's Christmas time and depending on the number of reviews something might happen between Percy and Annabeth or I'll just tease you guys.**

**Beating 'Bodyguard' countdown: 27 reviews, 6000+ views and 10 favourites.**

**Next Chapter: Side Story.**


	20. Side Story: New Girl

**Side Story: New Girl**

**Third**

**Pre-chapter 19**

"Come on Tyson, I'll walk you to your class now be careful that you won't drop Paul okay?" Sally ushered her son to start walking. Today was show and tell at Yancy Academy and Tyson decided to bring their blowfish Paul which Poseidon had won at a carnival (for like gave up and paid the carnie). Yancy Academy used to be a boarding school but recently changing so that the children could go home every weekend. Sally at first wasn't ready to ship her little boy off to boarding school but after a bit of convincing from her husband about how the school was the best for JK-8 in the country, Sally reluctantly agreed. Then Poseidon did a bit more 'convincing' with the school board they changed it so that children could go home during the weekends. Of course Sally didn't need to know that.

"Mommy, mommy, hurry up!" Tyson tugged Sally by her sweater while the other arm wrapped around Paul's bowl. Sally laughed at her son's antics and followed the eager 6 year old.

"I'll see you on Friday okay? Now come give mommy her goodbye hug and kiss," Sally stretched her arms out and bent down to Tyson's level. Tyson happily agreed.

Tyson patiently sat in his seat and waited for class to begin. Tyson's teacher walked in but he wasn't alone, next to him was a little girl with red hair and brown eyes.

"Hello class, welcome back. Today we have a new student Ella," the whole class chorused a 'Hi Ella.' "Now why don't you introduce yourself, tell us what you like and what you don't like," the teacher gave the new student a little nudge.

"Ella likes to read and Ella doesn't like planes or cheese," she simply put.

"You're weird," one of the kids called out but muttered a 'sorry' when the teacher gave him a look.

"Now then Ella you can sit," the teacher looked around before noticing an empty spot next to Tyson. "Over there next to Tyson. Tyson please raise your hand," Tyson did so while he was at it gave Ella a smile which caused her cheeks to heat up a bit.

"Now then class we will be making Halloween masks so please get out your crayons, Tyson will you please share with Ella?" Tyson nodded.

"You're pretty. What are you going to be for Halloween?" Tyson asked Ella.

Instead of answering Ella started to list a bunch of facts about the holiday, "Halloween a contraction of 'All Hallow' Evening'. The word was first used in the 16th century and represents a Scottish variant of fuller 'All Hallows' Eve.' Scotland a country that is part of the United Kingdom." Tyson stared at her with a mix of awe and confusion. Noticing this Ella turned as red as her hair, Tyson found this gesture cute. "You must think I'm weird," Ella had a sudden interest in her shoes.

"No, no, no, no, no," Tyson waved his hands frantically in front of Ella's face.

"Well I think you are," a new voice came into the conversation. It was a little boy blond hair and blue eyes carrying what's left of a stuffed panda.

"Stay out of this _Octavian_," Tyson's kind brown eyes turned dark. Octavian was scared but he tried to not cringe under the boy's glare.

"Why is she your girlfriend?" Octavian teased.

Since Tyson didn't know what a girlfriend was he assumed that it meant a girl who happens to be his friend, not noticing Octavian's teasing tone, "Ella is my girlfriend!" That caused Ella who knew what a girlfriend meant to blush. Before Octavian could reply their teacher announced that it was show and tell time.

"Now who would like to go first?" Many hands shot up the teacher looked around before he picked Tyson.

"This is what I brought," Tyson showed the class Paul. "Daddy bought it for me and I named him Paul, Paul the blowfish." The class minus Octavian look at the fish in awe then gasped when he puffed up. Their teacher thanked Tyson and one by one minus Ella each student came up and did their show and tell. One kid brought a book, another their favourite toy, Octavian brought his murdered stuffed panda which caused a few kids to cry. Then the most awaited lunch time came.

The kids headed to the cafeteria, Ella reluctantly. Growing up for Ella her parents Electra and Thaumas were busy and every morning they left a bunch of food for their daughters, first come first serve. Ella being little was able to sneak between her sisters and grab a bunch of food but then her sisters noticed, more viciously than rabid dogs they attacked her. Ella hoping that lunch time wouldn't be like what it was back home. Luckily it wasn't, Ella got her food but she couldn't find a spot to sit. Most of the tables were full, and the ones with free seats where either saved for someone else or the students were giving Ella looks daring her to sit with them.

"Ella, Ella, you can sit with me," Tyson waved his hands above his head for Ella to notice. She smiled and headed over to his seat. "This is Briares, he's from the other class."

"Tyson who is this?" Briares asked looking at Ella while taking a sip of his milk.

"This is Ella, my girlfriend," Tyson flashed a huge grin and once again Ella turned beet red.

"What's a girlfriend?" Briares asked?

"It's a girl who's your friend," Tyson simply put. Ella wanted to correct him but was afraid to lose her only friend so she stayed quite. When lunch ended Tyson grabbed Ella's hand and dragged her back to the classroom. The same thing happened each day and gradually Ella became very comfortable around him. At the end of the week Tyson said goodbye to Ella and made his way towards his dad with Paul.

"Daddy, daddy, guess what?" Tyson said as he reached his dad and handed Paul to him.

"What is it?"

"I have a girlfriend!" Tyson exclaimed causing Poseidon to freeze and turn around.

"What?"

"A girlfriend, I have one, my friend Ella, she's a girl and my friend therefore she's my girlfriend," Tyson explained a matter-of-factly. Poseidon chuckled at his son's logic.

"Tyson, that isn't a girlfriend means but first why don't you tell your mother?" Tyson received a knowing wink.

"Mommy I have a girlfriend," Tyson told his mother who just got off the phone.

"Oh really, Tyson by any chance does your girlfriend happen to be a girl who is your friend?" Sally asked.

"Yup," Tyson nodded his head and Sally gave her husband a look.

"Tyson that's not what a girlfriend is, a girlfriend is someone like Annabeth to your brother. Anyways, Tyson you're going to be with your brother and Annabeth on Saturday okay?" Sally explained.

"Yay, I can tell brother about Paul, and Ella and I can get peanut butter sandwiches that Anniebethe makes for me," Tyson clapped his hands.

"Tyson, do you have a crush on Ella?" Sally started to tease her adopted son.

"I don't mommy, girls have cooties expect for you and Anniebethe but Ella is my friend," Tyson explained after he understood what the concept of having a girlfriend meant. Then he ran towards the car with his parents following behind.

"Poseidon, I think Tyson has a crush," Poseidon knowing that glint in Sally's eyes pulled his cellphone out.

"I'll arrange the play dates, if I remember correctly Electra and Thaumas said that they were enrolling their youngest daughter at Yancy my guess that would be Ella," Sally smiled and started planning their wedding.

* * *

**[A/N] **_**LongLiveLaughter, Blackcurse11 and evertt2 **_**if you guys are reading this author's note, can I just say THANK YOU! You three are my most frequent reviewers, so yea I just wanted to let you guys know and give you my appreciation.**

**Okay so remember how I said I might tease you guys, no this isn't the tease it's just to make you guys wait longer well no not really it's just that every 10****th**** chapter will be a side story written in third, to create suspense if it there was a cliffy or just because ;) but don't worry the chapter will be out… next week ;) wow that's a lot of winky faces.**

**Answer: The answer to the previous trivia was Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Battle of the Labyrinth said by Hephaestus and in case you guys don't believe me, it's chapter 12 page 220, it was during Percy's stay on Calypso's Island.**

**Congrats to: **_**Booknerd4622, LongLiveLaughter, streakystarr **_**(but you get half a point because you didn't stay which book :P) ****_, Irfhanaz and Cookies and Cream1234567_ (who was the first to get it right)_._**

**Trivia: Which book did Ella first appear in? Answer: series, book number and title.**

**Next, can I just stay how awesome all of you guys are? I mean no flames (let's keep it that way, unless if it's about a mistake I made), I'm showered with compliments (awesome, you're my favourite author, this is my favourite story, you should be an actual author {-****haha as if) and I'm just thinking there's no way it's too me, so when I go thank you guys and ask if it is to me and you guys say yes, I end up with the biggest smile. So now I'm going to end up like Poseidon when I grow older with crinkles by my eyes from smiling all because of you guys. Now this story is just a few away from beating 'Bodyguard' so (::) (::) (::) cookies for everyone {:D]-[ (make your left shoulder and ear touch, it's a guy with a Jimmy Neutron hairstyle).**

**Finally, this is directed to all the guest reviewing. MAKE A GODDAMN ACCOUNT! I want to be able to thank you guys instead of just referring to you guys as 'Guest'. Anyways to the 7 guest who reviewed last chapter and all the other guest that I didn't thank before, THANK YOU! And to the guest who said that everyone PJO fan should read this, there's no way you're talking to me and ah-ha, I feel you too brah ;) I feel so bad for not answering some of your reviews, I'm just doing them all now and I'm sorry that it's late :(**

**Okay I lied, this is the last thing, I'll make you guys a deal, if I get 10 right answers to the trivia I'll update on Tuesday/Wednesday (depending on which on which side of the world you're on) or you guys wait because I will be extremely busy for the next two weeks, I'll try to pre-write the chapters but I don't know if I'll get a chance to update them :( I'm sorry. mOm {- looks like a person bowing.**

**Wow this is the longest A/N I've ever written 500+ words.**


	21. The Almost

**The Almost**

**Percy**

"I love you with all my heart! If you stay here with me, there would be no regrets because every day we'd do something fun, we'd be happy I swear! I would do anything for you! So please just stay with me!"

"You really are annoying."

_Knock, knock._

"Annabeth! Door!" I shouted to her from the living room.

"Why can't you get it?" She asked as she exited from her room.

"Because I'm watching TV," I stated as if it was the most obvious thing which at the moment was and she simply rolled her eyes at me as she opened the door.

"Annabeth," a familiar squeaky voice greeted my roommate.

"Silena, not to be rude but why are you here?" Annabeth asked our guest.

"To give to a makeover of course," she said with a duh tone.

"No thanks," Annabeth was about to slam the door on her but she moved her foot so that it was in the way.

"Now Annie don't you want to look nice for the dance tonight, I even got you a dress and don't worry it was Piper who picked it," she explained as she stepped inside, at this time I turned the TV off to watch Annabeth in this predicament.

"Why don't you go help some people from your dorm," Annabeth tried shoving the girl out.

Olympia is spilt into three sections. The inner most are the buildings and facilities, the middle are a bunch of locations to get food and drinks owned by the council and finally the outer sections are the dorms which were split into the four corners separated by age. Each dorm has twelve floors with 20 rooms each floor. The rooms are pretty much a really nice apartment, two bedrooms, a living room, kitchen, laundry room, 2 full washrooms along with somewhat of a dining room. The dorm on the main floor has a huge but mini compared to the main library which also has study rooms and a printer. There's also a school store and a coffee store and a lounge. Campus is also located pretty close to Times Square about a 10 minute drive away. The school was originally designed for the council members to teach their kids but now they've changed it so that if two members of the council like you and you're rich enough to pay the tuition then you also get to learn here. There's also a scholarship but you would have to be really good at something where half of the council members must like you.

"Annabeth," Silena started to use the voice. It may sound sweet but that's the last thing it is.

"Fine, but," that got Silena to stop squealing to look at Annabeth. "Nothing too much and I will wear one inch max for heels." Silena huffed in disappointment but agreed in the end.

"You," Silena looked at me. "Don't you think I forgot about you." I gulped and went back to watching the TV.

"Ahem," I heard someone clear their throat and I turned to see Silena standing outside of Annabeth's room with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes Silena?" I asked her.

"Introducing Annabeth Chase she is wearing a stylish crew neck knee length white dress with beautiful lace around the collar and bottom of the dress. With matching red belt and one inch heels," Silena started to announce what Annabeth was wearing. "She is also sporting a fishtail braid and a cherry blossom headband. Now Annabeth get your butt out here." The last sentence was a command not a choice and I could hear her sigh from the couch. As she stepped out I stared and blink, then blinked again and kept repeating the process and out of the corner of my eye I saw Silena smirk.

"-ay? Seaweed brain, I said it was your turn, okay?" Annabeth was now in front of me snapping her fingers.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time," I lied and made my way to Silena.

"Here you go," Silena threw the clothes at me and went outside to where Annabeth was. I quickly changed into the outfit. It was black jeans, and tie with a navy dress shirt. I left the top few buttons undone, rolled the sleeves so that they were just below my elbows and tied the tie loosely before I went outside.

"Perfect, now you can go," Silena ushered us out while she quietly followed laughing about something.

**Ψ**

"Hey guys, where's Silena?" Beckendorf made his way over to Annabeth and I.

"I don't know when we made it to my car she told us that she'll meet us at the dance," I explained. We said our goodbyes and headed inside the banquet hall. Oh yeah did I mention that the school also has a banquet hall? It was called Frostbitten for Love and the theme was a blizzard with confetti flying everywhere and cotton as snow. Everywhere you looked it was either blue, white or silver sometimes even all three and of course there was the infamous mistletoe in a corner.

"Want to dance?" I asked Annabeth.

"Sure," she smiled and took my hand. Sometime after our 6th dance everyone else seemed to just disappear. It wasn't one of those movie moments where everyone just disappears because you get lost in your partners eyes but instead everyone moved away from where Annabeth and I was forming a quadrant and looked at us expectantly.

"What?" I asked Silena who was in the middle of it all.

"Look up genius," someone called out from the crowd. I gave that part of the crowd a glare then looked up only to freeze.

In the space above me was the one and only mistletoe.

While I was frozen in place I heard the crowd but mostly Silena chanting, "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss." Even Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico and the others were in it.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you guys kiss," Silena spoke out while others who know us muttered in agreement. I gave her a glare before turning to Annabeth and giving her a nod.

"If you guys want a show then here," I grabbed Annabeth and dipped her and leaned in. Whilst everyone else cheered or in Silena's case squealing. After a few more dances the dance was over and Annabeth and I made our way back to our dorm to give each other our presents since it would be Christmas day in 22 minutes.

"So you think we fooled them?" I asked Annabeth as she locked the dorm door.

"I'm pretty sure," she gave me a cocky smile since her plan went accordingly.

* * *

"_You know that there's going to be a mistletoe," Annabeth told me as I drove to the banquet hall, it was a few minutes' drive, normally I would walk but I would prefer not to with all the snow while I'm in a thin suit._

"_Oh, so as long as we stay away from it then it's all good right?" I reassured her._

"_Not exactly, knowing Silena there's going to be something up," she said._

"_So what are we going to do?" I asked._

"_Look here's the plan," she started to explain. "The mistletoe is going to be in a corner according to Piper. If we do end up under it, there's a simple way to get out of it. Everyone is probably going to be beside us but they won't be able to see behind us. All you have to do is dip me so that your back will be facing the majority and since it's going to be dark the others won't be able to see the exact thing but you will have to lean in close."_

_I nodded and hoped that it would work, I also blushed a bit knowing that I'll have to be really close to Annabeth's lips. "Well we're here, show time."_

* * *

"Hey Seaweed brain," I looked over. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, and wait," I headed into my room to get Annabeth her present then headed back into the living room on the couch the exchange the presents. "Here," I gave her a box and I recorded her face as she opened it. Slowly her curious face turned into a huge smile and she tackled me into a hug causing me to drop my phone (luckily there was no crack).

"You got me a Daleaus laptop," she fawned over it. Normal girls would do that with clothes or jewellery then there's my Annabeth. Wait did I just say _my _Annabeth? Weird. Then there's Annabeth who would only act that way with books and in this case a Daleaus laptop. "How? Where?"

"There's also some architectural thingys from the dude himself," I explained causing another squeal.

"Thank you," she gave me a peck on the cheek. "I'll go get your present." Luckily she left because she didn't see me glow redder than Rudolph's nose. "Here," she handed me a small box.

I first shook it before tearing the wrapping paper off. When I did I looked at Annabeth with sparkling wide eyes and a jaw that would be on the ground if it was humanly possible from where I was. "You didn't."

"But I did," she smiled. My present was a photo of Team U.S.A. for the 2012 Summer Olympic Games and it was signed by the men's 4x200 freestyle relay team. _Good luck Percy, hope to see you taking my place at the next games- Michael. Aim for the stars Percy, not really aim for Rio de Janeiro- Ryan. See you soon Perce- Ricky. From what I've heard we should be seeing you soon Percy- Conor._

"How?" Was the only word that I got out.

"Well when your mother designed the aquatics centre you get to meet some interesting people," this time I tackled her into a hug.

"Thanks," I muttered into her hair before leaving to pack for later tonight when I go home.

"Oh and Percy?" I turned around only to have my lips touch Annabeth's. "Merry Christmas, to make up for the mistletoe, I'm not much of a liar," she gave me a wink and headed back to her room. Merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

**[A/N] Okay guys, last chapter didn't get the 10 correct reviews but I feel bad for leaving you guys so voilà. Now we better beat 'Bodyguard' in reviews when I'm back, I mean come on I gave you guys their kiss. Please –Percy's baby seal face-**

**I'm just going to make it so that the students graduate after 4 years like high school.**

**On My Profile: Annabeth's dress and headband.**

**Answer: Heroes of Olympus, Book 2, The Son of Neptune.**

**Congrats to: **_**Cookies and Cream1234567**_** (who was first again xD), **_**Grod44, Blackcurse11, Guest**_** (who should be making an account),**_** Daughter of Piper and Jason, WiseOne'sDaughter **_**( blue cookies for also giving the chapter and page number),****_ everett2._**

**Trivia: When did Percy and Annabeth first kiss and why. Answer: Series, book number, title, reason.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto that belongs to the awesome Masashi Kishimoto. Happy SasuSaku month guys. :) The aquatics center was designed by Zaha Hadid.**

**Shoutout to: ****_bookqueen12._****First of all like I said in the previous chapter, MAKE A DARN ACCOUNT! Second, I think it's spelt acquaintances. Third, I never understood Chaos stories in the first place, so if anyone wants to explain that would be appreciated. Fourth, that was a long donkey get it guys) review, I mean when I checked my email it didn't even fit at the bottom it said it was too long and to go to the website to finish reading the review. Fifth, okay wow I don't think a simple 'thank you' will be able to settle it. It's actually really funny how you say it's 'beautifully written' because every time I write something in English class I usually lose marks on the way it's written and for your last sentence sorry but I'm like Grover, I don't have some deep philosophical comment so instead THANK YOU! Now the pressure is on even more. :S**

**Finally HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY TO LUKE HEMMINGS from 5 Seconds of Summer, guys you need to check them out, they're amazing and I can't wait until their debut album, their EP's were awesome. Check them out at Hemmo1996 on YouTube.**

**Next chapter:Post spring break with a special event by Artemis' ****_favourite _****twin brother.**


	22. Festival

**Festival **

**Annabeth **

After the dorm room kiss, Percy and I went on with our lives as if nothing happened. Luckily everyone did believe our little mistletoe kiss and no questions were asked. Silena was showing off her handmade bracelet that Beckendorf made for her while Beckendorf ended up with a pair of special designed gloves and goggles for when he's in wood shop. Piper was beaming because she got to spend time with her dad since he was off his movie set but according to Percy also resulting in a gloomy blonde during the family Christmas dinner. When we came back everybody was full on focused because exams were in a few months. Valentine's Day resulting in Percy giving me flowers and chocolate but the flowers died in a week only because Percy and I can't keep a plant alive to save our lives which got us a lecture from Katie. For the chocolate Percy and I ended up having an eat off which ended up with the two of us looking like clowns with white makeup only. Spring break was earlier so it was the first week of the March because apparently there was a special surprise for when we come back which was today.

"Bye Annie," my twin brothers shouted from the backseats. I gave them a glare before rolling my eyes and unloading my suitcase from the trunk. I gave my dad a peck on the cheek and my brothers another glare and headed back to my dorm.

**Ψ**

"Okay class," Mr. Apollo was about to announce whatever special surprise was. "I know that many of you guys are looking for the special surprise that got us to move spring break early. We will be doing a, wait for it. A festival!" Just add the cricket noises here because everyone was staring at him with confused looks. "It will be based off of a Japanese school cultural festival. Ever since I went to Japan I loved the culture and now we can share it. Each class will be putting on something different. Our class will be doing a butler and maid café." At this point I was pretty sure that the only reason the class was cheering because the girls wanted to see Percy, Jason and Nico in a butler outfit and the guys were cheering to see the girls as maids. Luckily Apollo could see what the guys were thinking off and started talking again, "the outfits were made by the sewing club so boys, and some girls, don't get any ideas."

The class was still excited and Mr. Apollo gave us some more reasons about what would be happening. There would be a play, multiple food stands, a haunted house and more. The whole reason was too show the new students for next year because the council wanted more students to work for them and this was to keep them from freaking out from all the pressure. Though I'm pretty sure that the council only agreed to do a festival because of Apollo.

"There will also be a Mr. and Miss Olympia contest and a couples contest. Winner will win the crowns and a prize money of $100 to any stores that the Olympians own and that goes to both contest so if you enter both you will have a better chance of winning if you enter both, there is also a prize for second and third place. Finally there will be a bon-fire dance for the students at the end along with fireworks," Apollo finished and now the class cheered.

**Ψ**

"Over here, over here," one of the visiting girls screeched from her seat.

"Eekkkkkk! He looked at me," another one screamed from the table across from the first girl.

"No he looked at me," the first girl shouted at the second.

"I want Annie there to serve me," one boy shouted and I resisted the urge to glare at him for giving me a nickname so instead I went back to the back of the classroom which was being used as a kitchen.

The line to our butler and maid café was out of the room, literally. The line went to the bottom of the main staircase. The maid costume was like the classic French maid outfit. It was an off the shoulder black dress that went mid-thigh with a frilly white underskirt. There was also white fabric as an undershirt and a white apron with a white headband and unfortunately I was in it along with my hair in two low pigtails. The male butler costume was a white long sleeve shirt with a gray and black vest, Victorian styled and black pants.

"Annabeth," Percy came opened the door to the back of the classroom where I was currently helping the kitchen staff.

"Yeah- whoa what happened to you?" I looked at him, his messy black hair was messier than usual, and his green eyes were terrified and cautious there was also sweat dripping off his face.

"Girls," he simply put. "And I also need a chocolate cake and strawberry smoothie for table 6."

"Annabeth, you need to switch with me," Piper was limping into the back of the classroom.

"What happened?" I asked her while pulling a chair out for Will to tend it.

"If you think this is bad you should go look at the guy that Jason beat up," Piper blushed.

"Well it's just sprained but you should keep off that foot for a bit," Will informed her while going to tend Jason's bruised and bleeding fist.

"Annabeth," Piper started to plead. I knew I'd regret my choice later but I agreed.

**Ψ**

"Hey there," some random guy started to hit on me.

"I have a boyfriend," I told him coldly then went to serve another customer.

"Hey, hey come back," he grabbed me by the wrist.

"Hey stop that," a familiar voice put his hand over the customer's hand that was over my wrist.

"Hey! Who are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend," Percy told the boy, it was a déjà vu moment from the party where Ethan started to hit on me.

"Oh, um, I'll have a nutella crepe," he gulped loudly and went back to his friends who were laughing at him. "And preferably a new waitress."

"Sure, I'll send in Drew," I gave him a sly smile and his depressed mood suddenly skyrocketed into happiness. I headed back to place the order and to tell Drew about her new customer. When the boy went and hit on her she screeched and took the nutella crepe and pied him in the face. I along with all the other workers and customers laughed and some cheered. The boy was there wide eyed and ran out of the room.

"Annabeth, Percy, we're here to take your positions, Apollo wants you to and I quote 'get your butts to the outside stage to the couples contest and yes I signed the two of you guys so unless if you want me to fail you for your sophomore year then run now' so yeah," before Katie and Travis could finish Percy and I bolted but not before I yelled at Travis to show more respect to his teachers.

"What took you guys so long," Mr. Apollo glanced at his non-existent watch on his wrist and 'tsk-ed'.

"Well if you didn't sign us up and telling us last minute this wouldn't have happened," I gestured to the two of us.

"Whatever while we're at surprises I also entered the two of you in the Mr. and Mrs. Olympia contest anyways go on stage you too," Apollo pushed us onto the stage still in the horrible outfits before we had a chance to protest.

"Now entry number 6, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase in a butler and maid outfit. Can you hear it Nyssa? The crowd's gone wild."

"Yes, Will I can. This couple is our loudest yet and we only have for more entrees and these two are a shoo in. If you guys love them check them out in the Mr. and Mrs. Olympia contest which will be happening later at 3pm. While you're at it check out Miss. Artemis' class play in the auditorium. Mrs. Aphrodite is hosting a fashion show in the school gardens. Don't forget to check out. Mrs. Demeter's food stands."

Finally after forever Percy and I headed off stage and the next couple went up. Then after another forever the show was finally done and Mr. Apollo headed on stage to announce the winners of the contest and the shopping spree.

"Hello," he shouted into the mic. "Thank you all for coming to our first annual Olympia University school festival and because of the turnout look forward to one next year. I know I know you guys don't want me up here chatting away so I shall now announce the winners. In third place we have Jason Grace and Piper McLean, you have won a $25 shopping spree to any Olympian stores. Second place is to Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase who have won a $50 shopping spree and finally in first place and I get a drum roll?" He got one. "In first place we have Mr. Charles Beckendorf and his lovely girlfriend Miss. Silena Beauregard." Silena cheered and pulled Beckendorf on stage and happily accepted her prize money.

"I just want to thank each and every one of you," she flashed a brilliant smile which caused one of the boys in the front row to faint while another one got a nosebleed. "Oh by the way, vote for Percy and Annabeth in the Mr. and Mrs. Olympia contest," she gave one final smile and walk off stage hand in hand with Beckendorf.

Percy and I just stood there backstage wondering what in the world did we get ourselves into.

* * *

**[A/N] The reason why I ended it off like that was because it was getting too long but I will continue from the Mr. and Miss. Olympia contest in the next side story. I love the Japanese school curriculum, it's so cool and Apollo was my luck break off letting me include it. **

**THANK YOU GUYS! We beat 'Bodyguard' in the number of reviews and favourites just the number of views next (hint, hint, nudge, nudge). It was the most reviewed chapter and the third consecutive chapter with double digits (let's keep it that way).**

**On My Profile: Butler and Maid Outfits. **

**Answer: First of all sorry I didn't make it specific but there were two answers either the first kiss Percy Jackson and the Olympians, book 2, The Sea of Monsters because they won the chariot race or their first real kiss which would be on the lips which was Percy Jackson and the Olympians, book 4, The Battle of the Labyrinth. **

**Congrats to: **_**Cookies and Cream1234567**_**(who by the way was first again), **_**The UnBreakableFacade, everett2, Blackcurse11, Booknerd4622, Ava **_**(a guest who needs to make an account)_, annabeth the wise girl, Tagabasa, Grod44, _**_**Anynomymous **_**(another guest who needs to make an account and don't worry we're all obsessed.)**

**Trivia: What was Apollo's name when he was incognito and which book was it in? Answer: name, series, book number and title.**


	23. Of Contests, Fireworks and Dances

**Of Contests, Fireworks and Dances**

**Percy**

Stupid Apollo. Those two words have been in my head the whole day. If it wasn't for him all of this wouldn't have happened. The stupid outfits, the stupid contests and now Annabeth and I need to find some true love tree. Guess whose idea that was, right Apollo. Apollo and my horrible gambler of a dad made a bet and dad lost so now whoever finds the true love tree wins two first class cruise tickets to someplace. Dad not wanting to give it away made Annabeth and I enter it. Cheapskate.

"Do you have any idea how the tree will look like?" I asked Annabeth as the both of us were running around trying to find the tree and away from the fans.

"Well if it has to do with the Japanese culture then it should be a tree with a heart then at the point of the heart would be an isosceles triangle with a line from the top point of the triangle which is touching the heart then the line is goes down past the triangle," Annabeth stopped and drew me a drawing.

"Okay so now if have a basic idea of what we're looking for so where would it-" I got interpreted by the PA announcing that the Mr. and Miss. Olympia contest would be starting then it was directed to Annabeth and I to get our butts on stage, which of course got laughs from the people around us.

"I guess we better go, we can find the tree later, and if we don't it's your dad's fault for making a bet with Apollo, he guy can practically see the future," Annabeth suggested and we ran. It was easy for her since she was on the track team but I'm a swimmer, we don't run and if we do it's as if we're going through 4 feet of snow.

"You're on time for once," Apollo smiled at us as we glared at him.

"If anything we're early," I showed him my watch which said that we were 2 minutes early from the contest start time.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever anyways the contest is simple, you go up, walk around smile a bit, and show some skill, if they love you $100 to you," Apollo explained.

"I thought it was $200?" I asked.

"It's $200 altogether."

"Fine, fine whatever, let's go," Annabeth dragged me away from our crazy teacher.

We changed into our pair outfits which looked like a Japanese school uniform. I had yellow plaid pants, a white dress shirt with the school symbol on it, a red tie that I loosely did and glasses for some weird reason. Annabeth was wearing pretty much the same thing as me but it was a plaid skirt and a red bow instead of a tie along with a red face, either from anger or embarrassment it was probably both.

"It's just get this over with," I told her.

The two of us headed on stage hand in hand. I spun her around, flashed a smirk here and there and for some reason they loved us. We headed backstage and the next group which was Drew and Dylan, who knew you could change the school uniform into something so well if you know Drew you'll understand without me explaining.

"Give a hand to our final contestants," Apollo did the Vanna hand thing. "Now based on your cheers you will decided who will win the grand prize," Apollo then started listing the contestants. "Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase," for some reason again the crowd when wild.

When he was finally with the contestants the top three were chosen: Annabeth and I, Jason and Piper and finally Drew and Dylan.

"Here are our top three, your screams will determine the winners," Apollo announced.

He listed each group and in the end it was Annabeth and I in first, Jason and Piper for second and Drew and Dylan in third which caused a bit of a tantrum from the drama queen.

"The festival will end in an hour so don't forget to check out the food stands ran by Mrs. Demeter's students and the game booths ran by Mr. Hermes' students along with the school clubs. Finally to all the students the bonfire dance and fireworks display will start after the festival ends and don't forget to try and find the love tree to win two first class cruise tickets thanks to Mr. Poseidon," which caused Apollo got get a glare from my father.

"So want to get some food?" I asked Annabeth as we headed back stage to change into our casual clothes.

"If you're treating of course," Annabeth smirked then headed to the girl's section.

As we headed around the food stands Annabeth bought (more like made me buy) takoyaki, I think it should be called talk about yucky but Annabeth seemed to enjoy it while I on the other hand bought poutine. If coach Hedge saw me each that he would be losing his head then he'd probably dump me into the pool and make me swim laps until I drown.

"Hey want to play some games now? I mean if Mr. Hermes' class is running them then they should be fun," I asked Annabeth after she finished her talk about yucky.

"Your idea, you're treating me," Annabeth disposed her container.

"I'll treat you to whatever game you beat me in and you pay for every game that you lose is. Which would be all off them. I hope you have your wallet with you Chase."

"Is that a challenge Jackson?"

"Unless if you're chicken."

"It's on."

"Deal."

Annabeth and I went around to all the different booths. So far the score was tied 24-24 Annabeth had caught up in the shooting game, only because I have horrible aim. I remember this one time with one of those suction arrows I ended up hitting Chiron in the butt and the funny thing was that he was behind me the whole time.

"We've played every single game and the score is tied. There has to be one more game," and right on cue.

"Step right up, step right up to the fencing team's game," someone who ended up being Malcolm called from his booth.

"Hey Malcolm," we greeted.

"Hey Annabeth, Percy," for some reason he said my name not as upbeat. I guess he still hates me for going out with his sister whom by the way he is way to overprotective about. "Would you guys like to try?"

"Sure but what do we do?" Annabeth asked.

"It's simple, you pick a 'weapon' on the shelf and spar your opponent. Winner is determined when a critical spot is about to be hit," Malcolm demonstrated what he wanted us to do.

"Percy?"

"Yeah," I answered Annabeth's silent question of whether or not we would participate in this game.

The two of us went to the weapons rack and picked one. I chose a wooden sword that was about 3 feet including the hilt and it probably weighed around 5 pounds. Annabeth on the other hand picked a small wooden dagger.

"How are you going to fight with a dagger?" I asked her.

"Hey if you're clever enough to know how to use it, it will become very useful," she told me.

"Okay, each of you to your corners," Malcolm announced. "On my mark you may begin. 3, 2, 1, start!" He blew his whistle.

We both charged. I swung to her head but she ducked down and she used her leg to sweep under mines making me loose balance. Luckily I caught my balance and charged again. She slashed and I side stepped. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a crowd starting to form and I also noticed the Stolls making bets with the viewers.

"Keep your eye on your opponent Percy," Annabeth was about to slash and I parried just in time.

"Dead," we both announced at the same time. I was over Annabeth with my sword at her neck and at the same time Annabeth who was under me had her dagger at my heart.

"Good game guys," Malcolm clapped and the crowd cheered. "It's a tie." Annabeth and I were both disappointed but it didn't matter.

"Here," I got off and gave her a hand.

"Thanks," she accepted. "So I guess we'll just spilt the bill. Malcolm how much did that game cost?"

"It's on the house, first for being our first customers and second for creating this crowd," Malcolm pointed towards the crowd that cheered us then fought for who would play next.

"Attention, attention. I hope that you enjoyed the Olympia University Festival. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end and now we must say goodbye. We hope to see you guys all again next year. For our students, quickly clean up your booths and the bonfire dance and fireworks display will begin soon. Also don't forget to find the true love tree for a chance to win a pair of first class cruise tickets to any destination you want," Mr. Apollo announced from the PA and I was pretty sure where ever my dad was he was cursing Apollo.

The cleanup went fast because everyone wanted the party and a chance to win the tickets. Annabeth and I headed towards the centre of the university to where the bonfire was being held.

"So how mad do you think your dad's going to be when we tell him that we couldn't find the tree?" Annabeth asked as we tried to find a spot near the fire.

"Meh, it's going to gloom about it for a while then he's going to get Apollo back," I shrugged the subject off.

"Hello Hestia," Annabeth and I both greeted the receptionist who was tending the flames.

"Hello," she smiled and went back to tending the flames.

_This is something new _

_The Casper slide part 2 _

_Featuring the platinum band. _

_And this time we're going to get Funky_

Annabeth grabbed me from the food station and towards the dance floor to dance to the Cha Cha Slide. I could see most of the people dancing but then again there was a huge fire behind me so it might have been covering some people.

When the song ended a few more played but I sat out. I found a nice spot by a tree and Annabeth joined me. Finally it was time to start the fireworks display.

* * *

**[A/N] Answer: Fred, Percy Jackson and the Olympian book number 3 The Titan's Curse. **

**Congrats to: **_**blackcurse11, pleaseluver6498, Thatnerdychic14, Amri, Anonymous XIII**_** (half points, wrong book number and title), **_**Guest**_**(you got the name right), **_**WiseOne's Daughter **_**(blue cookies for chapter title, and where it was)**

**Trivia: Why did Annabeth hit Percy when they were at Westover Hall? At that point Thalia was off with Grover. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Cha Cha Slide.**

**Next Chapter: The start of The Sea of Monsters Arc.**


	24. Not So Smooth Sailing

**Not So Smooth Sailing**

**Annabeth**

"Perseus, do you old man a favour," Poseidon was practically on his knees begging Percy. Turns out the tree that Percy and I were leaning against during the fireworks display had the true love symbol on it and it meant that Percy and I won the tickets. Poseidon was ecstatic when he heard that we won but was glum when he heard that we wanted to cash in the prize.

"Dad, no, come on what wrong with your son spending a ticket that he won," Percy crossed his hand. I on the other had was standing on the side watching the two of them like a tennis game. Percy and I all packed and we were about to head on the boat while Poseidon stopped us.

"Fine, only if you take your brother with you," Poseidon sighed in defeat.

I could tell that Percy wanted to protest but seeing as this was his only way the agreed. At the same time Tyson who turned 7 recently popped up from behind Poseidon and he tackled his brother.

"Percy!" he shouted then he turned and noticed me. "Anniebethe!" Tyson ran and tackled/hugged my legs causing me to fall. Normally I would be able to keep myself from falling but if I did that it would require me kicking a 7 year old which I prefer not to do unless if their names were Bobby and Mathew Chase. I embraced for the impact that never came. I opened my eyes wondering when did I even close them in the first place to see Percy's duffle bag on the floor and I felt one of his arms around my waist while the other one was holding Tyson by his shirt collar lifting him to Percy's waist.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said as I untangled myself from him.

"Tyson, what do you say?" Percy's voice was stern, a tone that I've never heard.

"I'm sorry," he sniffed. "Anniebethe, I didn't mean it."

"It's okay Tyson but next time be careful okay?" I bend down to meet him eye to eye and Tyson nodded.

"Well then, I don't mean to break up this drama but what are you guys doing here?" a familiar voice called from the stairs leading to the main deck. I turned to see the one and only.

"Luke!" I tackled him into a hug much like Tyson did you me earlier just unlike me Luke wasn't about to fall over.

"That's my name don't wear it out," Luke returned the hug.

"Hey, hey what about me?" a person in a graphic tee, shorts, sandals and sunglasses appearing behind Luke. At first I didn't recognize him until he tilted his sunglasses down.

"Chris," I gave him a small hug and Percy and Tyson greeted Luke.

"Annabeth, looking as lovely as always, you too Percy."

I looked down to see what I was wearing more like what Piper forced me to wear. It was a spaghetti strapped dress that was black with white stripes starting from the bottom and a teal belt above my belly button just before where the stripes started. Percy on the other hand had a blue short-sleeve button down with the top two buttons undone, khaki shorts and black vans.

"What are you guys doing here?" Percy asked.

"You know that can be taken in different ways," Luke started to tease him.

"Er, I meant it in the nice way?" Percy's statement came out as a questioned.

"Well you must know there's this thing called a vacation that is invented and I decided to spend it," Luke continued to tease Percy.

"Anyways did you hear?" I wanted to stop a potential fight from happening. "Grover was forced to go dress shopping with Juniper and it ended up with him in the wedding dress instead of her."

"Goat boy proposed?" Luke was shocked.

"Yup, in the New York Botanical Garden. They're wedding will be at the end of summer," I explained.

"Remind me that next time I see him I need to give him props. I didn't think that he would have the guts to," Luke laughed.

"So what is there on this cruise boat?" Chris asked.

"Well since you asked," someone appeared from behind us judging from his outfit he was a worker, and an important one too. "There are 8 floors to this boat. The first floor is the water activity. The outdoor pool with the aquaduck, which you really should try. The indoor pool is a wave pool along with a waterslide and a huge jumbo screen to play a family friendly movie. There's also the Neptune Café which also sells our famous Atlantis Float. The second floor are for our music and sport fans. We have three different stages, whether you're a pop to classical fan we have it. The rooms are all soundproofed so music from the other stages won't disturb the other rooms. The other half of the second floor contains different courts, ranging from soccer to volleyball, basketball to baseball, football to tennis and a rock climbing wall. There's also a three lane 50m pool along with a smaller pool for our divers. The third floor is dining. We have foods from different countries from Chinese to Greek and more. The fourth floor are for the kids and teenagers, split once again in half. Both half you will find to suit needs for your age group. There's karaoke to ball pits. High ropes to a jungle gym. The fifth floor are adults only, you need to show I.D. of being above 20. Although you are considered an adult at 18 this cruise is changing the bar to 20 as we found that 18 and 19 year olds weren't mature enough. You will find the best movies shown, our bartenders are the best along with the entertainment. The sixth and seventh floor are rooms. Finally the eighth floor is for items that are to large for the guests to store in their suitcases. My name is Triton and I'm the first mate and I hope that you enjoy your stay on Poseidon's Trident."

Triton finished explaining but I'm pretty sure that he lost the boys at the second or third floor. "Thanks Triton," I gave him a smile and apologized about the boys. He said that it was nothing and excused himself.

"Percy, your dad's boat is awesome!" Luke found new love towards Percy or at least Percy's dad's ship.

"I hate to break up the bonding but come on we need to find our rooms," I picked my suitcase up.

"Wait are you guys sharing a room," Luke raising an eyebrow and lost his new found love towards Percy.

"No, I'm getting my own room Percy will be sharing with Tyson." Luke let out a sigh of relief and I laughed at him.

"We're on the seventh floor room 111, how big is this ship?" Chris raised his hand for a dramatic effect.

"Very," Percy stated as he picked his and Tyson's stuff.

"Where are you guys?" Luke asked.

"We're both on the sixth floor and room 22 and he's 23," I read off my ticket as we headed towards the elevator.

We pressed the numbers and headed to our floor. "Okay we'll see you later," I waved goodbye.

"Later," Chris responded and Luke gave a wave as he was on the phone.

Percy, Tyson and I were just about to open the doors to our respective doors until I got a message.

"What does it say?" Percy asked.

"It's about Thalia." He froze. "Her condition got worse."

* * *

**[A/N] Gods you guys are no fun 8(T3T)8 or you guys know me too well. The whole time they were sitting under the love tree was suppose to be a surprise but then again it might have been obvious.**

**It's the beginning of The Sea of Monsters Arc and Thalia is in trouble. Anyways don't you think that Poseidon's Trident is a cool cruise boat? The Atlantis Float was a pun, a bad one if I could add. The aquaduck I borrowed from Disney Cruise and for the dinning floor if you've ever been to Buffet des Continents just imagine that.**

**Answer: Annabeth hit Percy because he didn't know who he was supposed to dance with. **

**Congrats to: _authourofmanythings, LongLiveLaughter,Blackcurse11, Grod44, Booknerd4622, halfaLeader, WiseOne'sDaughter,UnBreakableFacade, daughterofwisdomandwater22, featureAuthor_**

**Trivia: What brought Thalia back to life from being a tree? **


	25. To the Bermuda Triangle and Beyond

**To the Bermuda Triangle and Beyond**

**Percy**

Annabeth didn't even have time to go into shock instead she picked up her duffel bag and ran to the elevator. I had no idea where she was going but I followed her either way.

"Come on Tyson," I grabbed our bags and followed the blonde.

We followed her way all the way to where my dad was greeting the guests.

"Mr. Poseidon looks like you got your wish, Percy and I won't be going on this cruise," Annabeth informed him. "We need to go see Thalia."

"Wait a second young lady," my dad grabbed Annabeth by the elbow yanking her back and he pulled the four of us to the side. "First of all what happened?" We explained to him about Thalia's condition. "My, my, this is serious," he stated as he stroked his beard. "First of all you may leave and I will delay the sailing for an hour just to give you a chance back."

"Let's go," Annabeth for once was the careless one.

"Do you even have a way to get there," I crossed my arms. "Looks I'm just as worried as you are but it if we don't have a way to get to the hospital there's no way we'll be able to meet the doctors."

"Well," everyone looked at my father. "It was supposed to be your birthday but I guess you can get it early," my dad motioned for us to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Tyson asked as my dad pressed the button sending us down to the eighth floor. He was so quiet I almost forgot about my brother.

"Come along now," my dad maneuvered through the crates and other items that the guests bought. When he finally did stop I looked at him with disbelief that was my present. "Happy birthday son," my dad tossed me the keys. In front of me was a black Ferrari California it was beautiful compared to the blue Prius that I used when I picked Grover up two winters ago.

"What happened to my Prius?" I asked but I was still gawking over my new car.

"You still want that old thing? Because if you do I can always take this back to the dealer," dad was about to take my keys away.

"No way, wait when did you buy it?"

"Got it when the last cruise was in Italy now don't you have a cousin to visit?" That got us moving, I was in the driver's seat of course, Annabeth was riding shotgun and Tyson was in the back. Dad on the other hand went to open the ramp that let us out.

I revved the engine and sped off. We arrived at the hospital in no time, of course being in a sports car helped and also have two people yelling at you while the third is cheering to make you go faster does help. Before I shut the car off Annabeth took off her seatbelt and jumped out of the car. Add in a roll and she would have been perfect for an action movie. When Tyson and I finally caught up to her, she was once again in the elevator. The good thing about this hospital is that it's owned by Apollo and we don't need to check with the front desk they know it's us.

"Grover what happened?" Annabeth asked him as he was blocking the door and preventing them from heading inside.

"I knew this was going to happen. Annabeth I know that you're upset but you can't see her right now, Apollo is trying to figure out what happened. All I know is that the charts that showed her brain function, the line was moving less from before and from what I've heard something entered her system."

"It's poison," Apollo finished off for Grover as he exited the room. "After being in the vegetative state for so long, her immune system isn't working as well as it normally could and some short of poison started to develop. It is spreading throughout her body and if we don't stop it soon it will reach her bloodline and it would be an instant death. We're currently slowing down the spreading of the poison and it's barely working. There is something that could cure her but we're not exactly sure."

"Well use it, it doesn't matter," Annabeth looked like she was about to attack Apollo like a rabid fan on a celebrity so I quickly stuck an arm out.

"Look it's not that easy," Apollo massaged the bridge of his nose. "First of all we need Zeus' consent seeing as he is her father. Second of all even if we did get it we don't have the medicine. The medicine is called the Golden Fleece and it was created by Chrysomallus a long time ago and it was claimed to cure anything and it did. The only people who know about the location are the Gray Sisters and we've finally got the location. The only problem is that the person I had sent it out to retrieve it hasn't returned yet."

"Well what's the location, we'll help her, how could you sent the person off by themselves," Annabeth fired questions at him.

Apollo answered all of our questions and we soon found ourselves heading to the Bermuda Triangle.

"How in the world are we supposed to convince my dad to set us off course and to the Bermuda Triangle?" I asked Annabeth as I stopped at a red light.

"We'll just get him to get us close enough to it then we'll take the jet skis to the island," Annabeth stated as if visiting the Bermuda Triangle is a daily thing.

"What about Blackjack?"

"What?"

"Blackjack, the car that you're currently riding in? My baby?"

"First of all you named your new car after your horse and second we'll just leave it back in the boat and you can drive it again when we get back."

"Are we going to tell Luke?"

"No, we shouldn't ruin his vacation."

"Here," I tossed her my phone. "Call my dad and tell him to open the ramp and also explain to him the situation.

"Hey Mr. Poseidon, it's me Annabeth."

"…"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"…"

"Annabeth, not to interrupt your chit chat with my dad and all but we're approaching the boat soon and that ramp would be very useful."

"Fine, fine, yes Mr. Poseidon it is your rude son. We just wanted to let you know that we'll be arriving and we need that ramp as of now, I'll explain what's going to happen when we board."

"…"

"Okay goodbye to you too," Annabeth finally hung up and put my phone in the cup holder between our seats.

"Can I come with you guys?" Tyson asked whilst he stared out the window enjoying the view of the waterfront.

"Tyson," I started to tell him no.

"We'll talk about it later, we're here," Annabeth interpreted me.

"Hey dad what's up, want to do us a favour that might save our niece's life?" I quickly asked.

"I'm fine, and depends what's the favour," dad raised an eyebrow.

"Well we need you to steer the ship near the Bermuda Triangle then lend us the jet skis."

"Should I even ask?"

"Nope.

"What about Tyson, you have to watch him."

"But dad, we can't. You expect a seven year old to ride a jet ski?"

"No Perseus I expect him to ride with you and I can't watch him I have a ship to take care of," I wanted to retort but the look from his eyes was daring me and also saying _if-you-want-your-car-then-listen-to-me._

"Fine," I let a sigh of defeat while Tyson let out a cheer chanting 'I'm going on a mission' over and over again.

"So Mr. Poseidon will you lend us the hippocampus?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know, the hippocampus is a really fast jet ski and I'm not sure if Tyson's going to be okay on it."

"Don't worry dad, I got this, you do trust your son right? He did inherit your skills," I stated proudly and even puffed my chest out for an exaggeration which got a giggle from Annabeth.

"Fine, now how about you two enjoy what's left of your vacation before you head off," dad gave us a push. "And Annabeth how many times have I told you to just call me Poseidon."

"Sorry about that and one more thing. Can you please not tell Luke or Chris or even let them know what we're doing? I don't want him to freak out," Annabeth pleaded.

"I understand," dad gave Annabeth a knowing smile and the crinkles by his eyes appeared.

Annabeth gave her thanks and we bid my father goodbye. We decided to hit the different levels before our departure. I went to the buffet and stuffed myself with Tyson. For a seven year old he eats more than me. Annabeth on the other hand kept scolding us about our table manners but I could tell that she had a hard time keeping a straight face. We then headed to the first floor so I could introduce Annabeth and Tyson to the Atlantis Float which I named and created while the Neptune Café's menu was designed by my mom so everything was blue.

We were in the middle out enjoying our floats until the intercom announced that if we looked on deck we were nearing the Bermuda Triangle. That point we left our table and headed back to the eighth floor where my dad was waiting for us.

"I trust you guys," dad handed us the keys to the jet skis.

"Rainbow," Tyson ran towards one of them.

"Well then I guess I'll be riding Rainbow, Annabeth you'll take the other."

We thanked our dad one final time before we rode off. When we reached neared the coordinated that the Gray Sisters claimed was where the medicine was we noticed an island and headed towards it. We got off the jet skis and made our way into the forest. We kept walking and I had a feeling that we were being followed. My suspicions were confirmed when a twig behind us snapped.

"Well, well who do we have here?"

* * *

**[A/N] I was originally going to use a Lamborghini Reventon or Veneno but it ended up costing under $2 million and over $4 million respectively so I decided against it. The Ferrari California was a bit under $200 000 pretty expensive but hey when you're as rich as the Olympians it's barely a scratch in his bank account.**

**Answer: The Golden Fleece**

**Congrats to:**_** Grod44, Solitariae, Daughter of Piper and Jason, HiddenBlade, Blackcurse11, Amri, everett2, Booknerd4622, Imtolazytologin **_**(laziness is the mother of bad habitats, as a mother we should respect it)**_**, myfabulousity, WiseOne'sDaughter, LongLiveLaughter, ****Irfhanaz, **__**daughterofwater22, ****JulietTaylor**_

**Trivia: What is the special occasion(s) for today? **


	26. Potty-Smell-Us

**Potty-Smell-Us**

**Annabeth**

We turn around to see the only and only, "Grover!" Percy and I shouted at the same time before tackling him into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well I'm here trying to find the cure then when Thalia wakes up I can finally apologize properly, and Annabeth I have to do this, if I don't the guilt is eating me and I know, I know it's not my fault but just let me do this one thing and I won't bring it up ever again," Grover pleaded me with those big goat-y looking eyes.

"Fine, as long as you promise to never ever for the rest of your life bring up the incident," I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, cross your heart and hop to die," Tyson copied me by crossing his arms across his chest.

"Tyson it's hope to die and don't forget about pointing a needle in your eye Grover," Percy finished off and corrected his brother.

"Tyson, w-what are you doing h-here?" Grover noticed the little Jackson. Grover and Tyson aren't on the best of terms you see when Tyson was first adopted he didn't trust people other than the Jacksons so when Grover came over to play once Tyson attacked Grover leaving him with a broken arm and a black eye, ever since then Grover has been afraid of the little tyke.

"I had to take him with me," Percy explained.

"Oh and I should mention one more thing, I'm not here alone-" Before Grover could finish another voice joined the conversation.

"Yo fuzzy legs, where'd ya go?"

"You mean, she's here too," Percy gulped.

"Well if it isn't Prissy and princess," a familiar silhouette of a buff female approached us from the forest.

"Clarisse," I greeted her.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked though it sounded more like a demand, I was quite surprised when his voice didn't quiver like it did back in high school.

"Well Prissy if you must know, I need to prove myself to the old man," Clarisse sneered at the mention of her dad Ares.

Ares is your go to man when it comes to anything war related. He is a weapons master and the General of the Army, and he's the best of the best. Since Clarisse is his only daughter he has high expectations for her and he's always comparing her to her older (and more annoying) brothers Phobos and Deimos.

"Wait, I just realized something," Percy shouted getting all of our attention. "How did you get here before us? And how did you catch up to Clarisse before us?"

"Really Prissy that's your big realization?"

"Well I got a helicopter ride here and I didn't catch up to Clarisse she found and almost speared me." We looked at Clarisse who just shrugged it off.

"So where is the oh so magical golden fleece?" Percy asked.

"Some old mad scientist named Polyphemus currently has it and all we need to do is find his house or whatever he lives in," Clarisse gave us the details.

"Wait, his name is potty-smell-us man, did his mom hate him?" Percy bursted out laughing but the only person who joined was Tyson only because he had no idea what was going on.

"Percy, his name is Polyphemus," Grover told him after he realized that no one was laughing with him.

"Oh," Percy cleared his throat. "Continue Clarisse."

"As I was saying, I've already cleared through the forest and it's not there so what's left is that," she pointed behind us.

"You mean the mountain," Percy gulped. "As in we have to climb?"

"No we're going to sprout wings and fly," Clarisse made the flapping motion with her arms but her face had no emotion.

"I get it, I get it," Percy started to trudge his way towards the mountain.

"Come on, we better follow him before he hurts himself," I held Tyson's hand and we followed his idiotic brother.

**Ψ**

"You know if I could get a house like this I would be okay with living in the Bermuda Triangle," Percy said as he looked from his spot on the mountain in awe while Tyson whistled.

I had to agree with him, from the outside the island looked like something you would see on a postcard advertising the Caribbean.

"But now I'm reconsidering it since I'm climbing this stupid mountain," Percy grunted.

"Prissy stop being a prissy and keep on moving your lazy as-"

"Clarisse watch your language, Tyson's here," I cut her off before Tyson could learn a new word that wouldn't be much appreciated by Sally.

"Fine, fine princess, don't get your panties in a knot, but the boy could use some toughing up. He is a body builder with the heart of a panda, it won't get him far in life but at least further than his brother over there." Of course that got a protest from Percy.

"Guys we're here," Grover informed us. Even though he was beside me climbing, I forgot about his presence for a bit.

The place was well as cave-y as a cave could get. There wasn't much but it looks like it could fit perfectly in 'The Flintstones'. From the opening of the cave, there was somewhat of a hallway which lead us to I guess it was a living room, then there were two paths we could of taken, one was to the kitchen while the other lead to the bedroom which was also the pen of a sleeping sheep. Weird. Tyson and Percy ended up searching the living room, I went with Grover to the kitchen but I was pretty sure the boy was just hungry and Clarisse went to check the bedroom. Although we were far away it was still close enough for us to hear and somewhat see each other.

"Now if I was a mad scientist where would I put a medicine that could potentially cure my poisoned cousin," Percy spoke out loud as he rubbed his chin in 'The Thinker' pose. "Out in the open would well be a bit too obvious so it would have to be hidden somewhere good."

"Percy, he lives on an isolated island in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle, I don't think having visitors would be his biggest issue," I let out a sigh.

"Oh yeah, oops," he let of a sheepish laugh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Percy if you were a mad scientist, Thalia wouldn't be your cousin," Grover pointed out.

"Heh heh," he rubbed the back of his neck again.

"Prissy, if you keep thinking like that your brain is going to burn up from over use," Clarisse told him. I wanted to point out that, that wouldn't happen but that would just cause an unnecessary fight.

"Guys," I warned them.

"I found it." All eyes turned to the owner of the voice. In his meaty little hands was a round-bottom flask containing a golden liquid.

"You. Are. Kidding. Me." Clarisse sent a glare towards the flask.

"Tyson, w-where d-did you f-find it?" Grover asked.

Tyson walked back to where he found it and it we followed him, it wasn't a quick walk because after two steps Tyson stopped at the coffee table and placed the flask down.

"You. Are. Kidding. Me." Clarisse repeated herself.

"Well we found it now that's all that matters and we can now go save Thalia," I got my hopes up and started to usher the group out.

Just as we were about to leave the living room into the hallway we heard footsteps and a sheep bleat. We all looked at each other wide eyed thinking of how screwed we are.

* * *

**[A/N] Answer: It was the end of the Second Titan War, Percy's Birthday and Percy and Annabeth's Anniversary. Most of you guys just said Percy's birthday and I'm just here going HOW CAN YOU FORGET ABOUT PERCABETH! -RAGE- and the Titan War but you know that's not important (just saving mankind nothing big)**

_**Percabeth99**_ **well then welcome back :D and thank you so much, I feel honoured ;D**

**Congrats to: _Runner of Sorts, Write my life away, LongLiveLaugher (1/3 correct), Daughter of Jason and Piper, altec1 (1/3 correct), Underworld's Rules, WiseOne'sDaughter (2/3 correct), Blackcurse11, Astia2, Becc Paramore Lover, Silver Ride, daughterofwater22, Grod44, UnBreakableFacade (1/3 correct), Callalily7 (2/3 correct), bluedude. jf, Guest _**

**Trivia: What is Annabeth's fatal flaw and how did it get revealed?**

**Fun Fact: The real life location of Polyphemus' island (30' 31" N and 75' 12" E) according to Google Maps is Cancún, Quintana Roo, Mexico**


	27. Welcome Back

**Welcome Back**

**Annabeth**

"Ouch Percy, you're crushing my arm," I whisper/shouted at him.

"It's not me, Tyson get off of my leg," he whisper/shouted to his brother.

"Guy's I think that I'm gonna, I'm gonna," Grover kept repeating those words from his hiding space.

When we heard the door open the five of us all ran into different rooms trying to find a hiding place. Percy, Tyson and I are currently hiding under his bed, Grover was behind the curtain and I had no idea where Clarisse was.

"Grover gonna isn't a word, it's going to," I shouted at him but still keeping my voice low. We had no idea where the owner of the footsteps was.

"Annabeth, are you really giving me an English lesson at a time at-" before he could finish his sentence Grover let out a huge sneeze.

"Grover," Percy let out a low growl at his best friend.

"Sorry," his squeaked out and I could see the tips of his ears turning pink.

"Guys and Prissy check this out," Clarisse came into the bedroom and motioned for us to follow her. We stopped just outside of the bedroom doorway and she pointed to a sleeping figure that was passed out on the couch 30 meters from us. That's the mad scientist? He looked more like a sumo wrestler with a sheep obsession. Passed out on the couch was an overweight man who looked almost bald wearing a purple t-shirt saying 'GRAND SHEEP EXPO 2001' hugging a poor sheep.

"He smells like a skunk that's been living off Mexican food," Percy pointed out while Tyson made a 'pee-ew' sound.

"That's Polyphemus," Grover confirmed but it sounded more like a question.

"Look it doesn't matter, we have the Golden Fleece can we just go," I once again rushed the group out the door, hoping that this time we'd actually make it out. Unfortunately the world just loves proving me wrong and Polyphemus woke up.

"W-w-who's there," the asked with a snort. We looked at each other panicking.

"What should we do?" Percy asked in a whisper.

"Keep walking and don't make a sound," I kept my voice the same level addressing everybody.

We were around 25 meters away from the door before Polyphemus stirred again. "Who goes there," he asked, shouting randomly. He then got up from the couch letting his sheep on the ground and it started to head towards us. The sheep now 1 meter away from us bleated.

"So there yer are," he spoke weirdly having his words slurred together. "Watt's yer name?" he asked, squinting in our direction.

"Guys he's probably drunk and I think his vision is currently impaired as in he can't see us properly. We probably look like blobs. We just need to make it quietly and quickly," I lowered my voice tell the group my plan.

"I asked ya a question, who er ya?" he walked this way stumbling a bit.

"Nobody," I raised my voice trying to cover up the sound of my footsteps as I ran towards the door.

"Nobody you say? I got a deal to settle with ya, after all an eye for an eye makes everything right," he stumbled towards our direction.

"It's an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind," I shouted at him and I heard Grover mutter something about it was the wrong time to give an English lesson.

"Oh, now you think yer a smarty pants eh? Well I'll show you how much of a smarty pants you'll be after I deal with ya," he started to run after us.

"An- I mean nobody, hurry up," Percy shouted as he made his way down the mountain.

"Dun try 'n' change yer voice, I'd find ya?" Polyphemus stuck a fist towards Percy. Percy preparing for impacted stopped when the fist never connected with him.

"Stay away from my brother!" Tyson shouted as he threw another rock at Polyphemus who then lost his footing and fell down the hill.

"Good job Tyson," I gave him a hug when Percy and I reached the others by the beach.

"Come on, hurry up," Grover shouted from the boat that he and Clarisse were on. Percy, Tyson and I hopped onto our respective jet ski and followed the boat out into the ocean.

"Haha you stupid ogre you can't reach us now," Clarisse taunted Polyphemus. I wanted to warn her that it wasn't a wise choice but my voice got drowned out by the sound of the jet skis.

I could see Polyphemus trying to throw some rocks towards us but luckily we made it away from his range and got away. We regrouped to talk about what's going to happen next.

"Okay, Clarisse and Grover you two take the Golden Fleece back to the hospital, Percy, Tyson and I will catch up later," I handed the Golden Fleece to Clarisse and Grover started the boat again and they sped off.

"So what are we going to do?" Percy asked.

"Before you left your dad told me that the ship will be heading back to New York from Florida at 1pm. If we leave right now we'll make it back in time. We can return with him then when we get back to New York we'll grab your car and Luke and meet up with Clarisse and Grover at the hospital," I told him and started the jet ski again.

**Ψ**

"I see that you've made it back in time, perfect," Poseidon greeted us from the port.

"Did Luke leave yet?" I asked him.

"No, I believe that he should be grabbing his bag now," and just on cue Luke was departing the ship with Chris.

"Annabeth where have you been? Ever since you went back to your room I didn't see you again. When I went to go check up on your room no one answered," Luke asked.

"Look, I don't mean to interrupt your vacation but it's Thalia," as soon as I said that his bag dropped.

Tyson was with Poseidon and Percy excused himself to go chat with Chris giving me time to talk to Luke alone.

"Look, you have to listen to the whole story before you freak out," I started. "Thalia's condition got worse and there was poison spreading but Percy, Tyson, Grover, Clarisse and I managed to get the cure and as I'm explaining this to your Clarisse and Grover are making their way back to New York to hand the cure back to Apollo. What I'm trying to tell you now is that if you want to you can come back with us or you can continue your vacation with Chris."

"He's going back," Chris appeared behind us with Percy by his side. "I'll see you two weeks," Chris tossed Luke his bag.

"Thanks man," Luke gave him a quick hug before running back onto the cruise boat.

"Well then, now that everything is settled, back to New York we go. All aboard Poseidon's Trident," Poseidon shouted the last part and groups of tourists made their way to the ship.

**Ψ**

Percy introduced Luke to the Atlantis Float and though he absolutely loved it he told Percy that it was probably one of the dumbest and most contradicting name that anyone could have ever thought of. Luke showed me this new game called Minion Rush that Tyson and I got addicted to. So for the rest of the time on the cruise consisted of Tyson and I competing in Minion Rush and Luke and Percy debating about the Atlantis Float. Before we knew it we ended back in New York.

"Later dad, we're heading off," Percy waved goodbye as we drove off in his Ferrari California which he still insists on calling Blackjack. The ride to the hospital was fairly quiet. Luke was either in shock about Percy's car or nervous about Thalia, maybe even both. Tyson ended up falling asleep. Percy drove in silence not once taking his eyes off the road and I just stared out the window hoping the best for Thalia.

When we arrived Luke ran so fast I was pretty sure that he broke some sort of record somewhere. Turns out Thalia just came out of operation and visitors weren't allowing in yet. So the four of us ended up sitting in the lobby where we met up with Grover and Clarisse and soon Jason, Piper and Leo joined us. I couldn't say that I was disappointed when Zeus didn't show up but I could say that I was shocked that the creepy man who was praying in the seat in front of me was Zeus. Turns out he did have time for his daughter.

"For Miss Grace?" a nurse came asked. Immediately we all stood up and walked over. "Family first," she asked. Zeus and Jason went in and a few minutes later they came out with smiles.

"Well?" Luke asked.

"She's awake, she remembers," Jason beamed. Zeus on the other side had a poke face as he left but I knew that he was happy.

"Okay, now it's time for friends, okay four at a time please," she directed Clarisse (though she claims that she's only going in to make sure Thalia thanks her), Piper, Leo and Tyson. Percy, Grover, Luke and I wanted to have the most time with her as possible so we agreed to go last.

When it was finally our turn I couldn't contain my excitement when we reached the door. After so long I can finally have a two-way conversation with my best friend.

"Thalia!" I went and tackled her into a hug, or as least the best I could with the space managed.

"Hey Annie," she hugged me back. Her voice was a rough I guess that would happen if you haven't spoken in years.

"Hey cuz," Percy greeted. "Poseidon's kid," he explained and left it at that.

"U-um, hey Thals, I'm sorry," Grover was fiddling with his shirt and having new interest at his shoes.

"Grover," Thalia's voice indicated for him to come close.

"Ouch, what was that for," Grover asked as he rubbed his shoulder where Thalia punched him.

"That was for bringing the stupid accident up and this," she hugged him. "Is for saving me, yeah Clarisse explained."

"Thalia," Luke finally spoke and when he did, he stared directly at Thalia, electric blue on icy blue.

"Hey guys, I'm hungry, come with me and get some food?" it was more of an order than a question. Before the boys could protest I ushered them out of the room so that Thalia and Luke could have a private moment.

"Annabeth what was that for?" Percy asked.

"Aren't you hungry?" Grover asked when I didn't move after I closed the door and instead I was peaking at through a crack though the door.

"Of course not, I want to know what's going on," I told them.

"So you're not hungry?" Grover wanted to clarify.

I was about to answer until the scene before my eyes left me speechless. "Actually Grover I am a bit hungry. Plus someone needs to tell me about the wedding that's going to happen soon," I linked my arms between both guys as we headed towards the cafeteria. Percy confused as usual, Grover excited about his wedding and me with a huge smile from the scene.

* * *

**[A/N] Ta-da the Sea of Monsters Arc is finished, wow not including the author's note it was another long chapter. **

**Answer: Annabeth's fatal flaw is hubris (extreme pride) and it was relieved by the sirens. **

**Congrats to: _Silver Ride, the-7-are-chosen (1/2 correct), MegJackson, Runner of Sorts, Grodd44, bluedude. jf, blackcurse11 (1/2 correct), LagoonaBlue, Daughter of Piper and Jason, WiseOnes'sDaughter, Solitariae, daughterofwater22, LongLiveLaughter_**

**Trivia: Who were the new demigods introduced in Titan's Curse and who's their godly parent?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minion Rush. On another note, it's an awesome game that you should try. It's a combo between Subway Surfers and Temple Run but better. **

**Next Chapter: The Titan's Curse Arc**


	28. Seeing Red

**Seeing Red **

**Percy**

The rest of my summer wasn't as eventful as last week but it was still pretty interesting. The last week of July was spent with Grover with his pre-wedding jitters. We almost re-planned the whole wedding because of him but luckily Juniper talked (more like hit) some sense into him. Luckily they got married on August first and left for their honeymoon giving me breathing space. I didn't see Annabeth for the rest of the summer, I talked to her one time only to find out that she's going to California for some architecture thing, she lost me with all the big words. I saw Jason a few times and it was also one of the only times I didn't see him with Piper. Instead I ended up spending most of my time playing Minion Rush trying to beat Tyson's score and failing. Tyson ended having a friend over and mom was busy fussing about leaving a good impression and something about a wedding, there was no way I could handle another one so I bolted to my room.

"PERCY! You're going to be late! I'm making pancakes," she shouted of course the pancakes part got me up. I quickly hopped out of bed (more like fell) and ran into the bathroom. I quickly washed my face, brushed my teeth and ran downstairs. In my infamous speed I gulped down 6 pancakes and ran to grab my car keys.

"Percy," my mom called out. "I think you're forgetting something," she gave me a once over trying to not laugh. I looked down to see what she was talking about and-

"Oh, oops," I quickly ran upstairs and changed out of my pajamas. "Now I'm ready," I told my mom. "Bye mom, see you during Thanksgiving," I gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Percy, you forgot something again," she said. "Your car keys," she gave me a _what-am-I-going-to-do-with-you _sigh as I gave her another peck and finally left hopefully not forgetting anything else.

The ride to Olympia was a good and smooth one all thanks to Blackjack, my car not my horse. Speaking about Blackjack (this time I mean the horse) I headed out to our ranch and I must have hit my head hard when I got there because I could have sworn that I heard him talk.

When I arrived at Olympia I was greeted by the usual scene in the lobby. Leo was hitting on some poor girl, Frank and Hazel were stammering while trying to have a conversation. Ever since Silena spoke to each of them separately they've been acting weirdly around each other. Jason was hand in hand with Piper on the couch talking about something. Nico was well, being Nico, I couldn't really describe what he was doing but it did seem like he was surrounded by shadows.

"Hey did you hear?" Jason broke off his conversation with Piper to talk to me, not exactly the most gentleman-y thing he could do.

"What?"

"Thalia's transferring here," Jason beamed. I guess he did have the right to, I mean he hasn't seen his sister since he was three, there was messy divorce between Mrs. Grace and Uncle Zeus. Long story short Zeus took Thalia, Mrs. Grace took Jason then there was the whole Thalia going into a coma four years later.

"Cool, where is she?" I asked, looking around for my black-haired cousin.

"She's in the senior's dorm," Piper explained. "She's rooming with Luke," she added with a mysteriously sly smile. "Or at least that's what Silena told me," Piper shrugged it off and headed over to save the poor girl that Leo was hitting on.

"So where's Annabeth?" Jason asked when he noticed the lack of blondes in the lobby.

"She has some architectural thingy in California, she told me that she'll be back during winter break," I shrugged it off.

"Wouldn't she be missing her classes?" Jason asked.

"Naw, Annabeth was way ahead of us anyways, plus she's doing her classes with the program she's taking," I explained.

"Wait, so you have your own room for four months?" Jason's jaw dropped.

"I guess, but I'll be pretty bored, plus I'll probably go back to failing math," I joked about the last part. "What's the point of taking math, I mean shouldn't be get to pick our classes, it's like high school all over again."

"It's probably because we're going to go work for our parents, you know to continue their legacy and all the stuff," Jason went to go take a sip of his drink.

**Ψ**

If I could go back in time to three and a half months ago when I had that conversation with Jason to hit myself, I would. Turns out I am failing math again only difference is that this time Annabeth isn't here to help me. I'm currently sitting in English class moping as Apollo announces a class trip.

"So remember class, next week we will be visiting the Smithsonian for our history project. Accompanying us will be Miss Artemis' senior drama class. A tip for all the guys in our class, my sister's class is full of all females," that got quite a few cheers. "Let me finish. But they absolutely hate males including myself, so unless if you want to go to the hospital I suggest you to stay away from them. Alright calm down, class is dismissed," I quickly packed my things and headed out the door. "Percy may I speak to you please?"

"What is it?" I wondered.

"Look," Mr. Apollo sat down onto his chair. "Mrs. Dobbs has informed me that your math mark has dropped again. You need to get your mark up and until you can I can't allow you to go on the trip."

"Oh, okay," personally I didn't care, I didn't want to spend a whole day at some boring museum.

"Percy this is an important trip, it counts as 30% percent of your final mark," Apollo explained. "Look you need to be on this trip, the test that I will be giving to you after is where your mark is coming from, so I suggest you study for this and your math," with that he dismissed me.

**Ψ**

It was the day of the English trip and I was determined to go. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't because I enjoyed history, no it was because I didn't feel like studying even more, so instead I came up with a plan that maybe Annabeth would even be proud of. Okay maybe not proud she'd probably hit me then make me go study. Plus I also know that Thalia and the leader of Miss Artemis' drama class, Zoë hate each other and I haven't yet seen them in a fight.

It was currently 7:38am and in twenty-two minutes the bus was leaving for a three hour drive to the Smithsonian. I decided to leave right now so that I will arrive before the rest of the students with enough time for me to get a ticket and a disguise

I did as what I planned and so far so good, I followed the group around and when it was finally lunch I decided to hang around to watch Thalia and Zoë fight.

"Well I'm telling you it's stupid," Thalia shouted.

"Thou shall not speaketh to me this way," she shouted back in some weird language.

"Thou should shut up," Thalia mocked Zoë.

"Methinks that ye is dumb," Zoë said.

"Look drama-nerd Artemis offered me a spot in her drama course but you are the reason why I didn't join," Thalia yelled.

"Nay, it's thy choice whether or not ye will join or not, whilst thee makes excuses," Zoë made a 'hmph' sound and gracefully turned to leave.

"Oh looketh at me-th I'm the besteth. Thou are-eth an idiot-eth," Thalia mumbled and kicked a helpless trashcan beside her.

"Thals, if you keep doing that you'll get kick out of the trip next week to Hoover Dam," Luke came to calm her down and reason with her. I think it was working but I couldn't hear from my position.

"Um guys, I would love to watch you two all weird like but Apollo said that the break is over and we have one more place to visit before we leave," Jason then awkwardly backed out of the area.

I guess I wouldn't blame him if I was in his position. It's not every day you see you sister do, never mind moving on, I had to follow the rest of class then somehow get back to my Blackjack and then beat the class back to Olympia, it was an impossible task.

Turns out I made the impossible possible as I somehow made it back to Olympia first. I quickly ran to my dorm and stayed there until the next day only going out because I had classes. I would love to one day just ditch but then I would have to face my mother.

"Class I hope you enjoyed your trip yesterday, now we will be having another one to visit Hoover Dam," Apollo kept talking about a bunch of things and before we knew it, class was over. "Percy, come here," Apollo commanded.

"Let me guess, I can't go on this trip either?" I answered sarcastically.

"No, I was going to say that we'll allow to go on this trip but your mother was very upset when she found out that you snuck out and followed us to our trip to the Smithsonian," he gave me a look.

"What are you talking about?" I played dumb, which wasn't very hard.

"Look Percy, we all talked but we decided that we would let you go on this trip but you do need to bump up your math grade. You're lucky that there isn't any big meet that we could prevent you from swimming in but this is serious. You've lost the trust of many but we're giving you a second chance," Apollo gave me a sad look but that quickly vanished.

"So what happened?" Nico asked as I left the classroom.

"Nothing, I just have to get my math mark up, but anyways I can go on this trip," I told him.

"Oh just like how you snuck onto the other?"

"How did you?" I asked, bit freaked out too.

"I know things, hidden in the shadows and finding out things are my specialty," Nico gave me a creepy grin.

**Ψ**

We had just gotten off the bus and arrived in Nevada and well I didn't get what was so cool about the Hoover Dam.

"Now students, research as much as you can about this place, you will either have a project about Hoover Dam or the Smithsonian, we will meet back here in three hours before we head back to our hotel," Mr. Apollo dismissed us and went to go annoy Miss. Artemis.

"Do you what we should do?" I asked Nico who was my partner for this.

"Why don't thou just head to the dam information booth," Nico suggested.

"That is a dam good idea," I told him.

"Perce, don't," Nico said shaking his head in disappointment well heading off without me.

"Hey wait up," I said as I was two steps behind him.

"Excuse me," Nico called out when he saw no one attending the information stand, booth, room thing. Just as he was about to ask again someone came out of the backdoor.

"Percy?" A feminine voice called out. I turned to see the one and only.

Rachael. Elizabeth. Dare.

* * *

**[A/N] Answer: The new demigods names are Nico and Bianca Di Angelo and their godly parent is Hades.**

**Congrats to:**_** daughterofwater22, altec1, Daughter of Jason and Piper, peaceluver6498, Solitariae, Silver Ride, LongLiveLaughter, Grod44, Blackcurse11, WiseOne's Daughter, RollingUpHigh, bluedude. Jf, **_

**Trivia: List all the characters that held the sky in Titan's Curse, full name if applied. **


End file.
